Black Crystal Dagger
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: Who would think they would meet again. When Mephiles loses his memory, Silver decides to help him. How far will he go, and will he be able to face his true feelings for him? SilverXMephiles rated for a sex/language. gender-bending as well
1. Mephiles viewpoint

_I don't know what happened, or why I'm here, not knowing even where I am, or who I am. Perhaps... there's some reason, one I can't recall why this is happening to me. Did I possibly do something to deserve such a fate as this? That, I cannot tell. But I will look until I know the answers and realize what I'm missing._

"He's waking up!"_ I hear someone. They sound familiar. I wonder how?_

The voice belonged to some kind of animal, one that was staring back at him.

"You're finally awake! We were wondering if you would ever wake." The voice belonged to a female, whom he realized was what looked to be a purple cat. _I feel like I've met or seen her somewhere before,but...where? _It was then he noticed there was a young silver hedgehog behind her. He was all silver colored, having only two spines hanging down from the back of his head, silky white gloves were on his hands, each having a teal colored glowing triangle on the backs. He had golden yellow eyes and was wearing black, white and teal colored high-top boots. The most amusing feature was his hair. It was similar to the shape of a star. He had two almost hidden short ear behind his hair.

The boy extended his hand. "The name's Silver. What's your's?" When he wasn't answered, he developed a confused look. "You don't know?" All I could do was shake my head sadly. "I know your name...It's Mephiles." I could only stared at him in response. "How do you know that? I don't have my memory for some reason..I don't even know my own name." All he did was roll his eyes at me.

"We used to know each other fairly well. In fact we became enemies." silver seemed strangely disturbed. "After that, well..I don't know what happened to you..." He looked fairly upset about it. I hoped I hadn't upset him asking. "Can you help me get my memory back Silver?" He only nodded in response. "Sure I will. But...I'm not sure you will be happy to know it." I really hoped it wasn't too bad.


	2. Silver's viewpoint

_Who would have known that I would see him again? I really had thought he was already dead, but my vision tells me differently, as his body is unconscious on the ground in front of me, his body bruised and bloody. His eyes are tightly closed shut and he is barely breathing. But...should I help him, knowing what he had done? Well...guess it's time to find the answer._

I decided to bring him back to my house anyway, figuring it couldn't hurt anything for now. I gently picked his body up, checking to see if he was even still alive, being careful to not cause him more pain. He was barely alive, but alive is alive, I guess. I picked his body gingerly off the ground and in my arms to be taken care of. I hoped he wouldn't die until I could help him. In fact, I really missed him being with me. He always treated me like an adult, he made me feel...wanted and loved. Blaze thinks of me like that too, but it's different, him being 'one of the guys'. She also treats me like I'm two.

Blaze was sitting at the table reading some magazine. I hoped she wouldn't noticed me, but, obviously, she stopped me before I could hide Mephiles.

"Where were you Silver? You were supposed to be back hours ago!" I prayed she wouldn't lose her temper on me, as she burned me last time she did that. It was then I realized she was looking at the hedgehog in my arms.

"Who's that?" She took a closer look and realized who it was. "How is Mephiles here? I thought he was dead!" She gave me that look that, I swear, could look into your soul. "He's injured very badly." I declared, putting on the best pouty face I could. "Will we help him?" Blaze had a tired look in her eyes. "Fine Silver, we'll help him. There must be a logical reason he's here." She turned to walk to her room "He's your responsibility Silver."

All I could think of was what to do. I went to the closet to get something to treat his wounds and disinfect them. It didn't take long to clean Mephiles up. I also discovered he had a broken left wrist and fixed that as best I could. _I should let him rest. Maybe he'll wake up soon._

Unfortunately, he didn't wake up for weeks and weeks. At first I thought he was going to die, but he finally awoke 4 weeks later. All he did was look around the room, his eyes resting on Blaze. He stared at her briefly, then at me, a confused look on his face. The look was different than I was used to, which startled me.

"where am I?" he questioned, puzzled. He can't be serious! I decided to introduce myself.

"My name's Silver. What's yours?" All he gave me was a blank look. "you mean..you don't know?" He shook his head. "I don't remember my name, or anything else for that matter." I looked him in the eyes. "I know it...it's Mephiles." He seemed amazed I knew when he didn't. "I can help you remember...but you probably won't like it." He seemed thrilled that I would help him.


	3. The nightmare

The three of them were sitting around the cramped kitchen table quietly. Luckily, there was a spare room for Mephiles, as Blaze had made it clear he wasn't sleeping in her room, and Silver being afraid of what Mephiles might do to him in the darkness. He knew Mephiles had the advantage in the darkness. Mephiles didn't seem to mind going in his own room, at least not at first. The first day went without a hitch, but night time was different. At first, Mephiles was quiet and sleeping, but around 2 a.m., Silver thought he heard a scream. That made him instantly awake, guessing Blaze was in danger.

There was one problem though. He passed by Blaze's room and she was still sleeping soundly. It was then Silver realized the scream came from Mephiles' room. Silver rushed to his room, to see what had happened and saw Mephiles crying, terrified over whatever he'd screamed about. Silver sat on the bed next to him to make sure he was ok, but as soon as he touch Mephiles' shoulder, he paniced and yelped, not realizing who it was.

This bothered Silver, especially when he saw the terrified look in Mephiles' eyes. He was also breathing fairly quickly. Silver pulled Mephiles' sobbing, quivering body close to him. Mephiles buried his face in Silver's chest, probably hoping to lose his fear. All Silver could think to do was rub his shoulders, to try to comfort and calm him.

It took some time, but Mephiles finally calmed down. "It was just a nightmare..a bad dream." Silver continued to rub his shoulders "It wasn't real Mephiles, so don't worry!" This made Mephiles start sobbing again for some odd reason. "Does that mean..I'm bad?" He asked troublingly. "No, it doesn't. I get them sometimes too." Silver put his hands over Mephiles' eyes, "We all do, although I don't know why." He seemed to calm down after Silver covered his eyes. "Try to get some sleep." he yawned sleepily. He then covered Mephiles with the covers and rose to return to sleep himself. The gesture confused Mephiles quite a bit. He wondered why Silver had been so nice to him, considering it was now about 3:30 a.m. Mephiles noticed he felt different somehow when he was around Silver. He felt accepted and loved, something he didn't think he felt before. For some strange reason, he realized, he couldn't stop thinking about Silver for more than a brief period of time.

Mephiles decided that for now, he'd get some sleep and ponder more about it in the morning. He laid back down, pulling the covers over him and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, hoping Silver was right and that there were no more nightmares, at least not tonight.


	4. memories?

**Second chappie! This story I enjoy writing...if it wasn't for my lazy a$$, it would be almost half done already!**

The next morning was quiet, Blaze for some reason not even mentioning what happened the night before. In fact, she acted like she didn't even know about it. Mephiles had his ears flat against his head, trying not to make eye contact with her or even Silver. He seemed tense about most every thing. Silver couldn't understand why he was acting like this._ Could it be because of last night? Maybe he's more messed up in the head than I realized. _Silver decided to find the old fairytale book that him and Mephiles loved to look at together. It took some time, but he found it hidden under the desk, for some odd reason. He wondered why it was tossed there. Last he remembered, it was stacked in the book case neatly. _Oh well, at least I found it. Better find Mephiles. Maybe he may remember something about the past looking at it. _

It took some searching, but he finally found Mephiles, who was sitting in the tree house in the backyard. Silver watched him for a short time, him becoming worried, as Mephiles was dead silent. Silver decided to climb the ladder up to where he was sitting staring off into space. Silver gently nudged Mephiles' shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. Mephiles was looking at Silver, his ears laid flat against his head, his eyes staring into Silver's. Silver wondered wether something was bothering him. He decided to show him the small, dust-covered book.

"Look at the book I found Mephiles." Silver gently threw the book upwards, catching it and opening it with his psychic powers. Mephiles seemed very impressed, an amused look in his eyes.

"How do you do that? Can you teach me?" He seemed happier than earlier at least. Silver couldn't help but laugh about it.

"You're so weird Mephiles! Are you bipolar or something? You sure act like it!" He couldn't help but laugh again. He noticed Mephiles glaring at him from the corner of his eye. This for the most part, silenced him. Well...almost. Silver had a wide grin still present on his face.

"And no Mephiles, I can't teach you that. You have to be born with it. Sorry." This made Mephiles' ears go against his head again. "Let's read this book. You and me used to love to read this book together a long time ago."

Mephiles eyes went to the book and back to Silver's eyes. Silver decided to start reading the book to him, being as dramatic as possible. Silver already knew Mephiles' favorite part. The part where the village was burned and the princess kidnapped by the dragon. Mephiles was obviously listening with immense interest. As Silver guessed, when he mentioned Mephiles' favorite part he got excited.

"Did the dragon eat anyone? Did anyone die in a blazing inferno?!" His ears were toward the front of his eyebrows. Silver thought he'd ask that question. He always asked it before when they read it together. Silver just laughed at first, then noticing Mephiles' expression. He looked deep in thought about damn knows what.

"What's wrong Mephiles?" Silver raised an eyebrow, not understanding. He hoped he hadn't offended him by laughing.

"I...I think I always asked that question when we read this, for some reason." He tilted his head upwards, closing his eyes to see if he could recall anything more. Silver's eyes went wide. " Does this mean you remember things?" He looked in Mephiles' eyes, hoping he was right. All Mephiles could do was nod.

"I...I think so Silver...But...I...I'm not so sure yet, I guess." Mephiles jumped from the tree house, looking up at Silver, like he expected him to follow, which Silver did.

The two of them went back to the house, them walking in complete silence. Silver wondered what other ways he could use to help Mephiles remember more of the past. He let Mephiles go ahead of him in the house. He then hoped he could find where that old silver locket was. Mephiles gave it to him when they first became 'friends', putting a picture of him, Blaze and Silver in the middle. _I hope Mephiles can go back to normal...I miss the old him a lot. _It was then he put his hand against his neck and realized it was hot. Seeing his reflection in the window...

**Ha Ha! Cliffy! What did Silver see in the reflection? Will he find Mephiles' locket, and will all stay as calm as now, or will things to come stir up trouble?**

**Hopefully the next chappie will be sooner! Damn procratination and slight art frenzy...**


	5. The Memory Locket

...that he was blushing. _Wait...am I blushing thinking about Mephiles? It...can't be! Do I really think about him like THAT?! I can't believe that's true! Silver! Get those thought out of your head! _This made Silver shake his head in an attempt to forget the thought in his head about Mephiles. He decided to go back inside, knowing Mephiles would wonder what was taking him so long to come back inside.

When he went back in, Mephiles was in the kitchen, looking through one of the 'junk' drawers. Silver wondered what he was looking for. Mephiles didn't even notice him at first, taking everything he saw interesting out of the drawer and placing it on the table. He finally looked at him from the corner of his eye. "What took you so long to come back in? I thought you forgot or something!" It was then that Mephiles noticed his face was red. "your face is red Silver!" _Shit! Don't tell me Mephiles noticed! That's just great! I don't want him to know about that yet! _ "You must have been outside too long. I'll get you some water." He then dashed to the fridge and tossed Silver a water bottle. _ Whew! He only thinks the heat outside is making my face red! For a minute there, I thought he knew! _ "Thanks Mephiles, it is fairly hot out there." Silver could only sigh in relief that Mephiles didn't know.

"Oh, and by the way, look what I found in the drawer!" Mephiles was holding up a silver locket. Silver's eyes went wide. _He found it!? How'd he know where it was? Oh well, might as well tell him about it. _Mephiles was studying the locket intently, trying to retain every detail on it. He seemed to not tire of looking over the locket again and again. He finally looked back at Silver, an excited look in his eyes. This made Silver laugh; The look Mephiles had on his face made him look like a kid in a candy store. "You really like that a lot don't you? I gave that to you when we first became friends." Silver could only grin at the expression on Mephiles's face. He suddenly became worried when he noticed Mephiles's trance-like state. Silver looked in his eyes, then waving his hand in front of Mephiles's face, to try to get his attention. When that failed to grab his attention, he decided to call out to him.

"Hey Mephiles...you still there?" He raised an eyebrow at Mephiles's continuation of ignoring him. Just when Silver was thinking of tapping his shoulder lightly, Mephiles seemed to regain his awareness back. "What happened Mephiles? You went into some kind of trance for a while there." Silver looked at him, flattening his ears against his head, looking straight into Mephiles's eyes, waiting for him to respond. " I...I'm not sure Silver, some kind of vision or something. In it, I was thinking of making you kill someone, another hedgehog...the Iblis trigger, when he was really the reason I didn't fuse with the Iblis. By you killing him, I can't be stopped!" He got an evil look in his eyes, one that frightened Silver quite a bit. _Oh no...don't tell me he's gonna try to kill me for that! Just great! That's just the thing I want him to remember! Should I get away from him, or should I not worry about it? I better be careful from now on, or I may regret helping him. Especially if his memory is returning I may have issues fighting him off! I better keep my guard up! _ Silver's body was tense, ready at a moments notice to run, knowing he was no match for Mephiles. His ears were straight up, listening for a signal to run away, if needed.

Almost as soon as the look appeared in his eyes, it disappeared, Mephiles realizing Silver's reaction. He tilted his head to the side, wondering why Silver was so tensed up. " Something...wrong Silver?" he responded in a dark voice. His cat-like green eyes scanned Silver, waiting for him to react. This made Silver quickly back away, fearing what Mephiles might do.

**Short chappie, I know, but it only gets cooler from here! I was gonna wait a little longer to give Mephiles his memory back but decided to do it sooner than planned! From now on, he'll act more like the regular Mephiles.**


	6. Seduction and yelling

God, I m SO SORRY about not updating! Here's the next chappie!

The rest of the day was quiet, neither mentioning what happened to Blaze earlier. Silver figure it was best for her to not know, knowing she might kick Mephiles out, or worse, have him sealed. Mephiles decided it was best not for her to know so he wouldn't have to kill her. _Then again...she is in my way of claiming Silver as mine, so perhaps she should be eliminated. If Silver found out about me killing her, I'll lose my chance...but how to do it quietly? It's something I must ponder further if I want her out of my way..._MEPHILES! Are you deaf or something?! This made him turn his head to look at Silver.

"What is it Silver? Sorry I was just...thinking." This made Silver look at him odd. He shook his head at him, confused, but decided to ignore it. "Blaze left a half hour ago...so let's agree not to tell her what happened earlier, ok? If Mephiles could grin he would have. "Of course Silver." _That ways she'll never see death coming..._he thought to himself. "So what now Silver?" he asked as seductively as he could. This made Silver give him an odd look. "quit Mephiles, I know what your attempting so stop." This made Mephiles roll his eyes in irritation. He decided to go farther than normal, grabbing Silver's hand. This made Silver go completely beet red. In fact, he was so embarrassed, he fainted! Mephiles couldn't help but snicker about it, Silver fainting when he had only held his hand.

Unfortunately, Blaze walked in at that very moment. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Blaze dashed to check Silver. "He passed out Blaze..." Mephiles responded, a hint of sarcasm and irritation in his voice. Mephiles gently turned Silver's body, making sure he had no serious injuries anywhere that needed attention. Other than bruises though, he didn't have any injury. _I wonder how Silver will react to a kiss? Probably as bad as he reacted just now. And he fainted only from me holding his hand..._Owww shit my head hurts!" This made Mephiles snap his attention to Silver instantly. "You OK Silver? You kinda passed out there for a minute.." Silver glared at him "You know why Mephiles. That wasn't funny." Mephiles put an innocent look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about Silver." Silver was glaring daggers at him by now. Mephiles decided it would be smart to drop the subject.

Silver was none too happy about the incident the rest of the day. In fact, he wouldn't even talk to Mephiles, as he decided he was pissed off at him. _I don't believe he did that! I am SO glad Blaze didn't see all of what happened! Otherwise, I would die of embarrassment! Why id I faint though? Just because he held my hand? Or...did I like that?_ "SILVER!" Are you STILL not listening to me? Mephiles' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Blaze sent me to tell you dinner's ready cause you were ignoring her calls to come downstairs!" Silver hoped Blaze wouldn't kill him for ignoring her. He decided since the first time that morning to actually listen to him and head downstairs.

Blaze was obviously angry. "Why did you ignore me Silver? I've been calling you for ages!" Blaze glared at him, waiting for an answer. "Uhh...I was...um, thinking deep.." Silver wanted to somehow disappear somewhere. How embarrassing... "hey...leave Silver alone Blaze! I think you yelled at him enough." Silver was surprised Mephiles was defending him, what with him ignoring him all day. Thankfully, this caused Blaze to stop yelling.


	7. Death

**I'm finally updating! Chapter 7 is here! I'm gonna start updating this more the next few days, as I've been busy with my other story, Heart of steel.**

A month later, Silver and Mephiles were waiting at the house for Blaze to get home from work. Mephiles was upstairs in his room, doing some writing, and Silver was downstairs, watching television. Mephiles often was upstairs at this time, a time he used for his meditation and poetry. Not to say, he always did yoga and drank a cup of tea afterwards. He was just beginning to get into his yoga when he heard an anguished cry that sounded like Silver.

Mephiles got up, rolled his yoga mat up, and went downstairs. Silver had his eyes focused on the T.V. When he noticed Mephiles, he looked straight in his eyes, a look of extreme sadness in his features. This made Mephiles wonder what was wrong, Silver pointing to what he was watching. It was a news flash about some car crash. He then noticed Blaze's name was among the ones who had been killed.

Mephiles couldn't believe it. By this time, Silver was whimpering, tears starting to form in his eyes. Mephiles wasn't the kind of person to know just what to say, so he pulled Silver close to him and hugged him, rocking him in an attempt to comfort Silver, and to give himself time to think of what had happened. _I know I wanted to kill her, but this was not the way it was supposed to happen...i hope Silver will be okay.. _Silver had become silent, his eyes devoid of all feeling. He looked like he was in a trance even, something he often did using his psi powers when he either was **very** upset, tired, or needed to think.

Mephiles hoped Silver would be alright, knowing how much he would miss Blaze. By the time the funeral arrived, Silver was still a wreck. He hadn't eaten or slept in the four days since it happened, choosing to mope about it the whole time, not coming our of his bedroom till Mephiles dragged him out for the funeral. Silver stayed in Mephiles' arms the whole time, wanting comfort. Even Mephiles had tears in his eyes, knowing how well Blaze always took care of the two of them.

The week after, Silver was starting to return to normal. The only difference was he wouldn't leave Mephiles' side, even sleeping in the same room with him at night. Mephiles took advantage of this, slowly getting Silver to love him. Silver seemed to not mind either, often showing his affection to him. He remembered when Silver had fainted when Mephiles had held his hand, him now wanting to. In fact, he had held hands with Mephiles since the day after the funeral.

Silver seemed to really adore him, purring when he was stroked. Mephiles could only laugh at this. That next day, Silver approached him, sitting on the couch with him. "Do you love me Mephiles?" He gave a hopeful look at him. Mephiles couldn't believe it! He finally had Silver as his! "I love you more than anything Silver." This made Mephiles happy. Silver had a look of happiness on his face, something Mephiles hadn't seen for some time. He thought that would be it for now, but Silver had other ideas, locking lips with him even. This shocked Mephiles, it being so sudden, but he returned Silver's affections, lightly pulling him towards him, stroking Silver's quills, which made Silver purr in contentment.

Mephiles made them both lunch, which Silver ate gratefully, as he hadn't eaten much lately. The two of them were sitting at the table in the living room. Silver seemed too quiet for some reason, Mephiles wondering what was wrong.


	8. capture!

**Another update!**

Mephiles wondered what was wrong with Silver. He looked upset again, which he hadn't seen in days.

_I wonder what's bothering him this time. Maybe I should see if he would like to do something today. _Silver, by now, was sitting on the couch, a day-dreamy look on his face. He could tell Silver had no attention span today either. "Silver, something wrong?" No response. "Silver?" Mephiles was starting to loose his patience. "Damnnit Silver, answer me!" Silver finally turned towards him, a shocked look on his face "You ACTUALLY know how to cuss? I thought you didn't!" Silver had a sappy grin on his face, telling Mephiles he was in a childish mood today. Mephiles could only roll his eyes, wondering why Silver was doing this. Usually when he did this, it meant he wanted something.

"Could we go ice skating pweese?" He had a pouty face on, hoping to get his way. Mephiles hated ice skating and Silver knew it, which was the reason he was acting so cutesy, knowing Mephiles would give in, as always. Mephiles cursed under his breath, angry at himself for letting Silver have his way. _Then again, if I don't, he might start crying again, just to make me feel guilty about it. Then he'll get his way anyhow. I hate it when he's stronger willed than me! _Mephiles nodded at him, grabbing his coat, ice skates and dragging Silver out the door.

The ice stadium was only five minutes away, within walking distance. Silver was first on the ice, showing off, as usual. He'd been ice skating since he was seven years old, and wanted to show Mephiles' lack of skill. By the time Mephiles got on the ice, Silver had done a triple axle, landing near Mephiles, who was struggling just to stay upright on the field. _I bet if I land close enough to Mephiles, he'll lose his balance and fall on his ass! _Silver started farther away, hoping to not tip Mephiles off what he was up to, then stopping a few inches short of him. Thinking Silver was going to run into him, Mephiles tried to change position too quickly, making him lose his balance and fall.

In fact, he didn't just fall. His whole body ended up sliding across the ice, flat on his stomach. Silver started laughing hysterically, Mephiles finally being stopped by the wall on the opposite side. Mephiles stayed face down for awhile, not wanting to get up and possibly fall the OTHER way. By this time, he could hear others' laughter added to Silver's. Shadow was in the back, putting his skates on, and Sonic was next to Silver on the ice, having seen everything. "real graceful Meph!" Shadow yelled from the stands, trying to not laugh but failing at it. Mephiles could only glare at them, getting off the ground, and heading towards the stands.

Mephiles slipped three more times before he was in the stands, making the others start laughing all over again. Mephiles wouldn't even look at them, a look of extreme anger on his face. Amy was the only one not laughing at him. "If you want to be like that, you can fuck off!" With that, Mephiles flipped his skates off, put them in his bag and stomped out. Silver tried to stop him, but Mephiles shoved him out of his way and walked out, going home to where he wasn't being messed with by anyone.

Silver was hoping he'd think it was funny. It was a joke after all. He knew Mephiles had the tendency to disappear for awhile when angered and wondered if Mephiles would be gone a long time. He decided since Mephiles was angry to spend the day at the stadium, hoping by the time he went home, Mephiles had cooled off his temper.

Mephiles decided to go to the cafe to be alone. _Why did Silver do that? What a jack-ass! I hope he doesn't think I'm going to be home when he gets back or he'll be disappointed! _Mephiles walked fairly far, ending up in Mystic city, knowing this was the city Metal Sonic lived in. He hoped Metal was home, needing someone to talk to. He knocked at the door, and upon receiving no answer, decided to walk around the city, hoping to lose his frustration walking around.

Mephiles was walking down an alleyway, going no where in particular, when he heard shouts nearby. He followed the shouts, hoping to vent his anger on something. He ended in a clearing, seeing Metal Sonic in the tentacles of some odd creature. The creature was orange colored, had long tentacle-like arms and three spikes on its head. Under the first set of tentacles, it had a second set that were turquoise colored. It had a thin body and a purple jewel on its chest. It had these small, eyes, with small pupils that were black in color. There was a human in an odd outfit nearby that seemed to command the creature.

When Metal Sonic spotted him, he tried to loosen himself. Upon failing that, he turned his head towards Mephiles. "Mephiles! Leave while you can! Don't worry about me!" Mephiles couldn't do it. He instead attacked the creature with his claws. The creature screeched as its arm was slashed clean off, making it drop Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic ended up on the ground next to him, trying to shake off its presence. Mephiles helped him up, attacking the creature in the lower body.

After a short burst of attack, the creature looked defeated. Metal had a look of surprise on his face, thinking Mephiles had done fairly well, even outdoing his efforts. Thinking the creature was defeated, Mephiles helped Metal Sonic get up and started to walk off. At that moment, a screech was heard, apparently coming from the creature. Metal Sonic was the first to look back. The creature started to regenerate its lost limbs to restore itself! Metal shouted a warning, but was too late, as Mephiles was hit by a focused ball of electricity. The creature then sent a large yellow beam at Metal Sonic, making him take a direct hit. _I can't even move! There must be some way to...._Metal Sonic didn't even finish his sentence before Mephiles was grabbed by the creature and taken away, out of sight. Metal Sonic struggled to get up, finally loosing conciseness and passing out in the alleyway.

**Who is this creature and why does it want Mephiles? How did it regenerate, and will Silver find him? (anyone who can guess who the creature is?)**


	9. searching for answers 1

**Another update! **

When we last left Mephiles, he had been wandering the streets of Mystic city to find Metal Sonic. When it was realized he was out, Mephiles walked around the city, trying to lose his anger, then hearing shouts in a nearby alleyway. Upon reaching the shouts, he spotted Metal Sonic in the tentacles of some strange creature. Mephiles attacked the creature, helping Metal Sonic escape. But just as the creature seemed defeated, it regenerated its lost appendages and attacked Mephiles with a ball of electricity. Metal Sonic was hit with a large beam from the creature, and Mephiles was captured and taken away to an unknown location by the creature and its master. Metal Sonic passed out in the alleyway afterwords, not able to help him.

---------------------------------------

By the time Silver got home, it was 9:30p.m. He figured by now that Mephiles was asleep in his room, as the house was dead silent. _I'll see if he wants to get something to eat. I'm sure he's probably hungry by now. _Silver took his coat and ice skates and put them in the closet next to Mephiles'. He then trudged upstairs to Mephiles' room, thinking he was there. He opened the door, expecting to see Mephiles in the room somewhere, surprised he wasn't there. _Then again...he could be in one of the walls...he does that sometimes to get away from me. _Silver used his telekinesis so that it went through every wall in the house, knowing he would know what wall he was in that way.

When he was done scanning all the walls of the house, he realized Mephiles wasn't anywhere. _ That's odd...he's not in the house...wonder where he went? Maybe he went to Metal Sonic's house? They are good friends, and he's gone there before. Might want to call Metal Sonic's house. _Silver picked up the phone from the kitchen, then realizing Mephiles' coat was missing, meaning he was out. He snatched the address book from the cabinet and called Metal Sonic's home number.

The phone ringed four times, then putting Silver's call to the message machine. "This is Silver. If Mephiles is over there, can you tell him to call me? We need to talk about something, if he hasn't told you what it is already. Thanks." With that, he hung up and put the address book back in the cabinet. He decided to fix something for himself, figuring Mephiles was sleeping at Metal Sonic's house and would come home in the morning. _I wonder...did Mephiles tell Metal Sonic to pick up when he saw the caller I.D? That must mean he's still angry about earlier. _Silver decided he would go over there in the morning to Metal Sonic's house to find him.

By the next morning, Silver remembered to find Mephiles. Silver flipped the T.V on, seeing if there was anything interesting in the news. There was a news flash about an attack he noticed. _Wonder what happened? _He sat on the couch, watching the story.

_"Last night, there was an attack on two mobians in an alleyway in Mystic city. One of the two, was found unconcience in the area where the attack occured. A bystander took video footage of the attack,shown here." The video showed two mobians fighting some strange creature. One of the two did attacks at the creature, the creature then regenerating its lost appendages. It shot a beam of what looked like a ball of electricity at one, a large yellow beam at the other. The creature then grabbed the darker colored mobian and levitated off out of view of the camera. _

_"One of the victims was identified as Metal Sonic, who is in the intensive care unit in Mystic city in stable condition. It is unknown what the creature on the video was, or where his companion is. It is also unknown as to why the other was taken, and where he is." _This made Silver gasp, hoping Metal Sonic was okay. He picked the phone up and dialed Sonic to tell him about it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Sonic did you see the news?"_

_"No...Why Silver?"_

_"Watch it and see."_

_"Okay." _ A click could be heard on the other side, telling Sonic's T.V was on. There was a long pause before Sonic answered again.

_"Metal Sonic got attacked in an alleyway? Wonder who it was!"_

_"He's in stable condition in the intensive care unit in Mystic city."_

_"..."_

_"We should meet up there Sonic!"_

_"Bring Mephiles too...."_

_"....."_

_"I don't know where Mephiles is Sonic.."_

_" I'll tell Shadow to meet us there too. Meet us at Mystic city hospital as soon as you can Silver!"_

With that, they ended the conversation, Silver grabbed his jacket and was out the door. He activated his psychic powers, levitating in the air, to fly to Mystic city. It didn't take as long to get there going that way, knowing Sonic and Shadow would be there before him. Before long, Silver could see the hospital, seeing Sonic and Shadow standing at the entrance. Shadow looked worried, if only for a second, for as soon as the look was there, it vanished. _I wonder what could defeat Metal Sonic so badly? He's fairly strong too...The creature had to be pretty strong to beat Metal Sonic. _Silver hoped Metal Sonic was awake and could tell him if he had seen Mephiles.

Luckily, he was awake when they arrived. He look like he was in a lot of pain, as the look on his face was an expression of discomfort. Everyone was shocked at his condition, wondering what exactly had happened. "What happened last night?" The voice belonged to Sonic, eager to hear what happened.

"I'll tell you about it. I went to get coffee, like always from the shop on the corner. I was walking down an alleyway alone. I was suddenly aware of an energy attack, coming from behind me. I dodged it just in time, but came face-to-face with that strange creature. I had my laser gun on me and shot at it, but it somehow changed form and blocked it. I then tried to out run it, but it transformed again, to a different form and beat me there. It then wrapped its tentacle-like left arm around my waist."

Metal Sonic's eyes went wide suddenly, realizing he hadn't seen Mephiles since now. "Where's Mephiles?" Sonic had a blank look on his face "We figured you would know..." Metal Sonic closed his eyes briefly, then letting a gasp escape him. " Fuck! That creature must have taken him! Son of a bitch!" Sonic rolled his eyes at him, thinking he never cussed. "Any idea what that thing was?" Metal Sonic shook his head "Never seen anything like it before. Sorry." Silver had an upset look o his face, his eyes going blank. Sonic noticed this and asked Metal to finish telling them what happened.

"Shortly after that happened, I saw Mephiles. I told him not to worry about me, but he didn't listen and attacked the creature! After he sliced it a few dozen times, it had lost parts of its body. We both thought it was defeated and turned our backs on it for about thirty seconds. It then screeched loudly, which made us both look back. It started to regenerate itself! I tried to warn him, but before I could utter a word, the creature hit him with that attack. Before I could move to assist him, the creature hit a large beam attack at me. I was hit directly by it. Before I passed out, I saw the creature grab Mephiles and fly off. I then woke up here."

Sonic and Shadow exchanged shocked glances at each other, then realizing Silver's quietness. Shadow looked him straight in the eyes, noticing Silver's eyes were trance-like. He waved his hand in front of Silver's face a few times, getting no response. Shadow closes his eyes briefly, then calls Silver's name. It takes a few times, but finally Silver responds. "What?" Everyone in the room was staring at him, making him realize he had been in a trance.

"We need to find out what that thing was." Shadow glared at him "What about Mephiles?" Silver nods "We need to know about the creature first. That ways we can be better prepared to defeat it." Sonic could only shake his head "We don't even know what that THING is. How do we research something we don't know the name of?" Silver closed his eyes momentarily "I know someone that might know. He has a load of paintings in his house that has creatures I've never seen before. He also has some kind of pet that looks like some giant dogish creature named Alpha. I'm sure he'll know." He turned to Metal Sonic "Don't worry about the rest. We''l take care of it." Metal Sonic nodded "I wish I could help, but as I can't, kiss it ass for me and get Mephiles back!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up "Will do Metal Sonic!"

"So where does this guy live?" Shadow looked frustrated. "He lives in another world. I know where it is, so I'll teleport us there." With that, the three of them vanished. They ended up in what looked to be on a high mountain. Nearby, a large house could be seen that had lights on. Silver knocked on the door, hoping he was home. It wasn't long before a young girl answered. She looked similar to Shadow, except her quills went over her face. The remainder of her quills were otherwise exactly like Shadow's. She had long hair that was light brown colored, with claws on her hands, black wings that had red tipped feathers on the bottom and blue eyes. She was quite cute, with a cute little blue dress on her body. "Who are you wooking for?" She asked in a childish voice.

Silver knelt next to her and whispered something to her. The girls' eyes widened and she disapeared briefly, then having a elfin female behind her. " I'm sorry...Jeice isn't here right now....can I be help to you?" Silver nodded "We saw an odd creature in our world that we can't identify. Think you can help us?" The woman nodded "Of course I can Silver." This caused Shadow to give Silver a blank look. He pulled himself closer to Silver and whispered "You know her?" He only nodded, giving no response of how he knew her. "You don't have to whisper. I can still hear you, so there's no need." Shadow's eyes went wide "How?" The woman pulls her hair back slightly, showing her long ears "I'm elfin and can hear you very well." This surprised Sonic and Shadow, having never seen a human with such long ears. Shadow then noticed the little girl had ears that were lower than most hedgehogs. Well, that and the fact they were very long. They sat down in the living room, the little girl sitting on Silver's lap. "So, tell me what it looked like."

**I'm ending the chapter there, as this chapter's getting a little too long. I finally am in this story. Will the woman be able to help them? And what happened to Mephiles? Will they be able to find him and defeat the creature, or will they join Mephiles? I thank everyone who's been so patient with my lack of updates too. Reviews are also appreciated!**


	10. The shocking rescue!

**I have been updating a lot recently! Oh, and some answers for people.**

**Emeraldtheotter: Jeice did start as a recolor, in fact. I forgot to metion about two things about him: He had red on him, but only on the tips of his quills, not the streaks Shadow has. I've re-designed him since I made the last pic of him. His tail is also dragon-like, and he does have claws and silver horns on the top of his head, behind his short ears. Not to mention, he has a scar across his eye, on the left side, as well as one over his right wing on the back. His shoes are different as well. I'm also glad you mentioned to be careful of it. Sometimes, too many fan chars are the thing that either loses the reader, or ruins the whole story! About Metal Sonic...he cusses only when very frustrated or very angry. Otherwise he never cusses, and neither does Meph.**

**---------------------------------------**

"So tell me what it looked like." The woman asked, wishing to be informed as much as possible about it. Silver started to speak, but was cut off by Shadow. "Who the hell are you first? Can you tell us that?" she nodded "I am Kitana ranger, Jeice's wife." she looked at the little girl "And this is our youngest, Tabitha. And as to how I know Silver, we've met before. Does that answer your questions?" Kitana snapped at the last part.

Kitana seemed irritated about something. Shadow had his eyes on her since they arrived, and she knew it. "You can stop staring now!" she snapped at him. Shadow glared deeper at her, not letting some female talk to him like that. "You want some bitch?" He motioned towards himself, making her roll her eyes at him. The second he turned away though, she froze him in place somehow. It didn't take anyone long to realize she was using telekinesis on him, as they recognized it because Silver did it as well. She used her powers and slightly pushed him back. "Don't test me please. I don't want to fight you unless its truly needed." With that, she released him and turned to Silver again.

Silver described the creature, also describing the abilities and techniques it used in the attack. Kitana got up, walking to a large bookshelf, taking a book off the second shelf. She showed them the book. On the cover was the strange creature! The book was titled _Training and keeping of Deoxys_. She opened the book to a certain page, showing different forms of Deoxys. "From your description earlier, it was this form." She pointed to a creature with four tentacles for arms. The creature was different colored, but otherwise looked exactly like the one they had seen before. "Deoxys is the DNA pokemon. They can change form as they need to. They also can regenerate, as long as the jewel in the center of its chest is unharmed." Shadow raised his hand to stop her momentarily "Why is the jewel so important for it?" Kitana crossed her arms across her chest slowly. "The gemstone is Deoxys brain is why." He nodded "Continue." "Deoxys four forms tell its dominant stat at the time you see it. The one you saw was its attack form. It is very strong offensively, but has very low defenses. That is attack Deoxys weakness in that form. Speed form, defense is still a problem, but defense form specializes in defensiveness. Defense form, however, has poor offensive capabilities. The normal form is balance between the three, but its defense still isn't that great."

She looked around briefly, then saying something to Tabitha is some strange language. She nodded and disappeared for a short amount of time. "She'll be her shortly momma." It was a minute or so until something happened. The others saw a flying yellow creature come towards the room. It circled around the room a few times, finally landing near Kitana. She pointed at it. "This is my Deoxys, Deokashin. She is a shiny Deoxys, which is why she's yellow instead of orange." Other than the yellow color of its body, the only other difference was the color of the chest jewel, which was blue, instead of purple like the other had. It looked around the room, making strange sounds as it was scanning the newcomers.

It then did something very surprising: it spoke! It seemed it was speaking telepathically to them. _"They are ones I do not recognise.....except for you Silver. I remember you from last time. Remember? We spoke to each other the first time we met." _Silver nodded his head "I remember Deokashin. You told me about your kind a lot last time. I'll say I learned a lot from it. Can't believe I didn't recognize a Deoxys." All deokashin did was shrug her shoulders _"You may have forgotten about it for awhile then remembered about me just now. Did it have a human pet with it?" _Silver rolled his eyes at her. Sonic and Shadow were looking at Silver, wondering what she meant. "Most pokemon call their trainers their human pets. The say it like they're the trainer, not its so called 'owner'." Sonic raised an eyebrow at this "So they think they're the owners then?" Deokashin looked him i the eyes and nodded _"Trainers don't train us, we train them." _It sounded like she said it seriously, yet sarcastic at the same time.

Kitana gave deokashin a warning look "Watch your tone please." She gave Kitana a blank look, like she didn't understand. Kitana decided to ignore her for the time being. "What do you want to know about Deoxys for?" Silver's eyes went wide. He realize he had described the creature, but had forgotten about Metal Sonic's injuries and Mephiles' kidnapping. "He..it had a trainer with it too. It was a male with a white outfit and a red scarf around his neck. This made Kitana gasp for some strange reason.

"Son of a bitch...I think I know what happened!" She motion them to follow her down the hallway. The walked for a while, then entering a computer room with a large super computer. There was a tall elf in armor sitting at the computer typing. Kitana touched his should, getting him to turn to see who was in the lab. Sonic could believe how tall he was either! He had to be at least eight foot tall or more! Like Kitana, he had long ears. He had long, blonde hair that gathered near the back of the helmet he was wearing. At his side, he had a large sword in a sheath over his right hip.

"Jarrod, we have issues." He just shook his head "So what else is new miss Kitana?" He spoke with a heavy british accent. "Something is always happening here." Kitana hushed him "We have Cipher problems Jarrod." His eyes went wide "why didn't you say so?! I'll get on it immediately!" Kitana rolled her eyes at his outburst "It is a kidnapping too...it would help to know something about the one Silver and his friends are looking for." Jarrod sweat dropped "I need a description of who's missing if that's possible..." He turned to Silver, and the two of them walked into a room in the back area of the lab.

Jarrod came back a long while later, Silver following behind him. "I'm going to start researching now.." Kitana nodded, giving him a soft look. She motioned them to leave, taking them down another hallway. They walked for much longer this time, passing dozens of door on both sides. They went down a short staircase, which lead to a similar hallway to the one above it. They walked halfway down the hall, Kitana stopping at a door on the right side. Upon entering the room, it became clear the room was special.

The room was a forest in fact! Shadow was doubtful though, going to a random tree to see it it was real or not. He was shocked to find it was a living tree! None of them could believe it! Kitana was calm about it, as if she'd been here many times. "I welcome you to the forest room. This is a forest put in here by us using high technology. The trees are in a special planter deep under the floor of this room that makes it possible. Ahead, there's a clearing. There's a waterfall we created there if you like." The others followed Kitana down the dirt path, ending up in a large clearing. In front of them, was a extremely large rock formation that had water cascading down it rapidly. Under the waterfall was a white hedgehog, apparently meditating. She opened her eyes, which were blue, to look at them, then ignoring them again.

They walked around a while, seeing other pokemon, mostly bugs, birds and a few mouse like pokemon. Kitana pointed out a large dragonfly "This is Yanmega, the ogre darner pokemon. Her name is Yanyan and she's my female Yanmega." It had a dark green body, with red markings and large red eyes. Sonic looked to the side, seeing a very large bee. "That's Beedrill. That one's name is Driller and she's female as well. Watch out for her mate though. He's aggressive, even to me. His name is Toxic because of his anger problems." Silver hoped they wouldn't even see it.

A few hours later, Jarrod joined them, handing Kitana some papers. She skimmed them over then nodded. "It seems Jarrod knows where they have Mephiles. It's at base in the desert of Orre." The others looked happy at the news, Silver seemingly most of all. Kitana started to tell them how they were going to help Mephiles. Once she was sure they understood their roles, they headed upstairs to head to the cipher base. Kitana teleported them there, using a hand signal that meant to be careful.

"If I say abort, do it immediately. We will then retreat and replan our strategy."

Shadow and Sonic snuck in the back, searching for a way in, while Silver, Kitana and later, Jeice went to the front entrances. It didn't take them long to get in either, Silver and Kitana knocking the two guards out easily. They ended up in a computer room with more guards, which they too, knocked out. "Silver, get into the computer will you? Not much of a hacker...It should tell us where Mephiles is." Silver was at the console for a short time, easily getting in. "This is the easiest hacking I've ever done! Far easier than Eggman's computers!" Jeice rolled his eyes at him "Where is he? He's probably in a cell somewhere here." Silver gasped when he found Mephiles' profile. It stated something about an experiment. _Hm. No details about it though...hope he's okay. "_I found it." he showed them the cell number, contacting Sonic and Shadow about where to go.

It was on the opposite side of the complex from them, Shadow and Sonic already in that area. Within minutes, they joined Sonic and Shadow's fight against the guards in the area. They saw many pokemon, but none were Deoxys. For this, Silver was grateful. It took hours to reach were Mephiles was, because of all the guards and their pokemon. They later reached an area with only cells. There were others in the cells, just like Mephiles was. The hallway seemed to never end, them finally finding Mephiles in the last cell on the left. Mephiles' back was turned to them. Silver noticed he looked...different somehow. He also noticed that Mephiles was sleeping sitting up, as soft snores could be heard from the cell. Silver sweat dropped. _Mephiles...I don't believe you're sleeping sitting up again. Your so strange...how do you do that? I swear, you can sleep in any position! _Silver shook his head, Shadow using the card key to open the cell. He hand Sonic the extra card key. "Unklock all the other cells that have prisoners." Sonic was quickly on it, opening EVERY SINGLE CELL. Silver poked Mephiles "Mephiles..." No response "Mephiles! Wake up!" This caused Mephiles to awake with a start.

"You took long enough....is Metal Sonic okay?" Shadow nodded "He's in a stable condition." Shadow raised an eyebrow. _Mephiles' voice sounds different somehow... _He put his arms around Mephiles, who, for some reason, tensed up. "Something wrong Meph?" Kitana was off to the side, making sure to get all the prisoners out, helping Sonic, while Jeice was grabbing some balls off some shelves.

Mephiles started to whimper, his whole body quivering. It wasn't until Mephiles turned towards him that they figured what was different about Mephiles. Shadow was shocked, seeing that Mephiles was......

**Haha! Cliffy! What happened to Mephiles that Shadow is so shocked about, and will they escape, or will they meet Deoxys' trainer and join Mephiles in the cell?**


	11. safe and sound!

**Last time, the others found the location of were Mephiles had been taken. After planning with some new friends, Silver and his friends stormed the Cipher base. It wasn't hard to enter, but once in the base, the gang finds a long period of fights. Silver hacked into the computers, finding Mephiles' cell, telling the others to meet him there. Shadow unlocks his cell, finding Mephiles(of all things) sleeping sitting up. When Mephiles finally is seen, it will shock everyone to the core!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deoxys, shadow pokemon, or Cipher, much less Sonic, Shadow and Silver. I do own Female Mephiles, but not the original Mephiles. Also own Kitana, Jeice and Tabitha.**

------------------------------------

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes! _How is that even possible?! _Sonic could only stare, and Silver could only blush. "That...explains why you seem different." Sonic sweat dropped. Mephiles had an irritable look on his face. "So. What!" he snapped at him. Silver could only stare more, not believing what had happened to him. Mephiles...Mephiles was a woman! Not only that, but she was wearing nothing on her body! This made Shadow turn away even, blushing madly when he realized it.

Mephiles rolled his..her eyes at them. Kitana only shook her head "Boys..." Kitana grabbed some clothes from her bag "you should put something on..." Mephiles shook her head "Don't feel like it. My crystal are covering my breasts so I'm fine thank you." Silver could only face palm about her comment. _Then again, except for jackets or coats, Mephiles hates clothing...then again...Mephiles looks sexier that way...ah! Better not tell her that in front of the others! I'll probably be seen as crazy. Then again... Shadow is staring at Mephiles just as much as I am...so maybe not. _Mephiles noticed Silver was silent for longer than normal "Silver your tranced again."

This made Silver cut his thoughts, making him stare at her again. His face went beet red, realizing he was zoning out again in front of everyone. To Jeice though, he didn't seem to see it as odd. "Ready to leave this dump Mephiles?" Mephiles rolled her eyes "No...really? Of course I want to stay here....no shit I want to go home!" Jeice flinched back at her tone of voice. He helped her up, then hid behind Kitana, keeping his eyes on her. Silver raised an eyebrow at him "You baby!" Jeice only glared back in response.

They gathered all the prisoners and told them where to escape to. Silver started to get tense, hoping they wouldn't see Deoxys on the way out. Mephiles, however, was at the console seeming to be copying all the computer files to disks. After she had finished, she handed them to Shadow and motioned for the others to start leaving. They all dashed out towards the main entrance, Sonic and Shadow placing explosives as they went. Mephiles shook her head _What is it with boys and explosives anyway? Do they always have to blow things up for the mission to be considered successful? _

It seemed as though they would get out easily, when they were suddenly attacked from above! Kitana and Mephiles were hit across the floor, landing behind them. Kitana helped Mephiles up, pulled a ball from her bag and tossed it. The ball opened, letting a flash of light escape briefly. When the light had ended, there was a strange black creature that was levitating. The creature had human-like features mostly, with the exception of having no legs. It had a red collar near its small head, and a single light blue eye on the left side of its face, not to mention, a long white mane on top of its head.

"I'll take care of Deoxys, you guys get going!" She turned towards the creature "Darkrai, Dark void attack!" Darkrai formed an energy ball that was black colored and shot it at Deoxys, hitting it and making it fall to the ground. Its body was convulsing violently for some reason. It trainer was apparently unaware of Darkrai's ability, and decided to abandon the Deoxys. Mephiles noticed it had a strange aura for some reason. It looked at Darkrai, then realizing it didn't have the aura like Deoxys did. _There is something different about Deoxys! Maybe they did something to it as well! _Mephiles spotted a ball on the floor that was purple and pink and had an 'M' on it. She threw it at Deoxys, the ball capturing it and closing, trapping Deoxys. Mephiles grabbed the ball when she assumed it was done, hoping to find out about its strange aura, one she'd never seen before.

Everyone hurried out of the base, returning to Kitana's house. They all sat in the living room to figure what to do about Mephiles. "Is there anyway to fix this? Can we turn Mephiles back into himself?" Kitana and Jeice exchanged worried glances and Kitana shook her head. "No can do. That female transformation is permanent. We've seen this only once before...we did research, and found it to be permanent." Somehow, Mephiles didn't seemed bothered by the news, like she knew already. "I've heard rumors of it before, but didn't think the rumors were true." Mephiles looked at Silver "I can tell you what happened, but it won't reverse it."

"After Deoxys captured me, I was put in a cell for a short time. About an hour later, they brought me out of the cell and lead me to some room with tables. They restrained me, lifted me on to one of the tables, and strapped me down. They then disappeared and returned with a needle with some unknown liquid in it, injecting it into my arm. When they were done, after a few minutes, my vision started to blur. After a short time of trying to fight it, I passed out. I woke up the next morning in the same cell, then realizing what they had done."

Sonic scratched his head "Why were you sleeping when we found you?" She turned towards him "When I woke up, I was extremely tired for some odd reason, so I fell asleep." Sonic face palmed, which made Mephiles laugh. She suddenly remembered Deoxys strange aura. _I should ask and see if Kitana or Jeice knows something about the aura. _She turned to Jeice "Deoxys has some strange aura that none of the other I've seen so far. Know what it could mean?" Jeice nodded, grabbing some reader off the table in front of him, putting it on the side of his face. He let it scan momentarily, then gasped.

"Its a shadow pokemon! Cipher must have used it for that reason!" Mephiles and the other hedgehogs stared at him, not knowing what that meant. "A shadow pokemon is an artificially created state for pokemon. It closes the heart door of the pokemon, the center of the emotions, and that turns the pokemon affected into a vicious fighting machine that's so aggressive, it will attack humans and mobians even!" Kitana shook her head "There is a way to reverse it though. By spending time with it, the shadow pokemon's heart door will begin to open. After awhile, it will be purified and be a normal pokemon again." She turned towards Mephiles "Treat Deoxys well, spend time with it, battle with it, or give it pokeblocks and it will start to open up. I know you can help it."

Kitana stood up, her and Jeice starting to return downstairs. Before she left though, she made sure they knew what they needed to. "If its aura changes to a redish purple, its in a state know as hyper mode. All you have to do is call Deoxys' name, and it will come to its senses again. Anything else we can help you all with?" Shadow shook his head "Nothing at all." She nodded at him "Perhaps we will meet again then." With that, Kitana disappeared down the staircase. Silver activated his teleportation again and took the others back home.

Shadow and Sonic departed from Silver's house, leaving him and Mephiles alone. Silver didn't speak for a long time, letting them BOTH think about what had happened. "I hope your still not mad at me Mephiles." She was looking at the ground for a short time, shaking her head at him "I'm not mad anymore. Thanks for coming to rescue me, even though I was rude before that." Silver grinned "We were worse! I knocked you on your ass and we laughed at you." Mephiles grinned at him, realizing he was trying to out do her. Mephiles shivered a bit "Let's stop standing in the cold and speak about this inside." Silver nodded, beating her inside,which didn't bother Mephiles at all. She closed the door and went through the wall instead, smirking at him. "Anything you can do, I can beat Silver."

Silver raced to the kitchen, wanting to fix something hot for them both. He wondered how she was so calm about this happening. _Odd...Mephiles is known for panicking about things like this. Wonder if she knows something I don't? _"You're doing it again.." Silver snapped out of his thoughts, grinning at her. _Wonder what Silver's thinking about. He is still looking at me with that look him and Shadow were using on me earlier. I wonder...does he like what he sees? That must be it then. Boys..._ "Mephiles?" She stared at him, a look of lust on her face. This made Silver's face go crimson, knowing what she was thinking, hoping she wouldn't say what he thought she would. Her face showed she was ready to speak, making Silver tense on what he thought she would say _Please don't say that... _"Want me to fix us something to eat?" Silver sighed deeply, glad she hadn't thought what she COULD have said.

"Sure! Can we have those hot dog tortilla things?" She nodded "Of course we can."

**What does Silver thing Mephiles is thinking? Is she teasing him for now, or is she not thinking what Silver thinks she is? Jeice and Kitana won't be seen after this either, as Mephiles is rescued and they need nothing else. **


	12. attraction

**What fun huh? Wonder how long Silver can go without asking her out?**

The next morning, Silver found Mephiles asleep under the table in the kitchen. Something she had done countless other times. _She really can sleep ANYWHERE! How does she sleep in such odd positions? I don't even know how she falls asleep, much less stays asleep! _Silver remembered one other time she'd fallen asleep oddly.

**Flashback**

_Silver was angry at Mephiles. He'd gotten into his diary and told Blaze what was in it about her. Silver had grabbed Mephiles, tied him to the bedroom ceiling fan, and turned the fan on, making Mephiles go around on the fan, his whole body tied to one of the fan blades. Silver just left him there, going downstairs. Silver received a call from Sonic and Shadow an hour later to go air board awhile._

_In the time he was gone, Silver forgot completely about Mephiles. It wasn't until Shadow asked where Mephiles was that Silver remembered, realizing he'd left him hanging from the ceiling fan at home. Silver raced home, knowing he'd hear it from Mephiles about getting forgotten about._

_When he got to the room where Mephiles was, Mephiles had his eyes closed. It wasn't until he turned the fan off that he realized Mephiles was snoring softly. Mephiles had fallen asleep! Silver had to cut the rope, as it was triple knotted, making Mephiles fall to the ground. Mephiles gave a protest, but not about what Silver thought he would complain about; he complained he'd been woken up! Silver only sweat dropped._

**End Flashback**

Silver poked Mephiles a few times, only getting a grumble in response. He poke her a few more times, Mephiles only turning over and going back to sleep. Silver finally poked the crystals on her chest, getting Mephiles to shoot up and try to claw his hand off. Silver yelped, receiving a nice slash across his hand for it. "What did you do that for!? You are so perverted Silver!" Mephiles was glaring daggers at him. Silver sweat dropped. "I was waking you up...sorry for waking you!" Silver stomped out of the kitchen, sitting forcefully on the sofa.

Silver crossed his arms over his chest, a glare on his face. Mephiles sat across from him, a sappy grin on her face. She stared at him, making him glare more. The more he glared though, the more she couldn't help but laugh. By the time Silver had a tight scowl on his face, she was laughing hysterically about it. He finally turned toward her, Mephiles batting her eyelashes at him even. This made Silver grin at her, knowing she was doing it to make him forget about earlier. Mephiles ended up about two inches from his face, a lustful look on her face. Silver's face turned crimson, wondering if she was thinking what he thought she was.

She narrowed her eyes at him, even going so far as rubbing his shoulders. Silver knew what she was doing now; she was testing him. _I wonder how long he can hold out against my seduction? Time to step it up a bit... _Mephiles put herself in Silver's arms, putting her head on his shoulder. She even began licking him along his neck, causing Silver to moan in pleasure.

By this time, Silver had his arms around her shoulders and was attacking back, biting her quills gently and sucking on the crystal tips. Mephiles purred in pleasure, letting Silver slide his hands down her hips and over the crystals. Silver pulled her close to him, bringing her into a kiss, holding it for as long as he could. Mephiles had a wide-eyed look on her face, not knowing what to do, choosing to imitate Silver in an attempt to keep up.

Shadow had walked in the room to ask Silver something, them not noticing at first. Shadow was shocked at what he caught them doing. "Christ! Would you two get a room if you're gonna do that!?" They both turned around at his voice. Silver managed to catch his breath "How long have you been standing there?" Shadow shifted his eyes "Less than a minute Silver. I came to ask you to go air boarding and came in here and saw you making out!" Shadow sweat dropped, not believing they had been doing that so heavy already. "It's been one day since Mephiles became a female, and you're already all over her!" Shadow face palmed.

Mephiles tilted her head at him, a mischievous look on her face "Why do you care? Why...you want a kiss too Shadow?" Shadow's face went crimson, a panicked look on his face. Mephiles walked up to him, giving him a seductive look. Sonic walked in a second later, seeing what was going on. Mephiles puts her arms around Shadow's shoulders and kisses him on the lips softly. Shadow faints in her arms, dragging him to the couch and sitting next to Silver again. Sonic could only stare, then sweat dropped "You did that on purpose to him...didn't you?" Mephiles nodded "I knew he would do that."

Sonic stared at Shadow, who was passed out on the couch. All he could do was shake his head at it, not being able to think of something smart-ass to say. You could even see a faint outline of another hedgehog near Mephiles. He poked her, causing her to turn towards him "Was that really necessary Mephy girl?" She only grinned at him "Wanna be next Dark?" Dark didn't even move, not afraid of her threat at all. He waved a hand at her "Don't even think it Mephiles." Mephiles put an innocent look on her face "Think what Dark?" This caused her dark half to glare at her "you know what I mean Mephiles."

Silver rolled his eyes at them both. _I forgot about Dark. I though her dark half was already gone...I guess not. _Dark only stood over Shadow, shaking him to arouse him. He did wake up, the only thing in his line of sight being Dark's face. Shadow sat up, wondering what the demon was doing here. "I was still in Mephiles' mind...you never eliminated me...only suppressed me." Dark tapped his foot in impatience, wondering how it was so...unknown to everyone but Mephiles. Silver couldn't help but stare at him, Dark ignoring him. _Then again...Mephiles has acted strange sometimes...must have been Dark._

**Flashback**

Mephiles was sitting around doing nothing. In fact, everyone was sitting around the living room, bored. Shadow had a chaos emerald in his hand and was flipping it in his hand. Mephiles shifted his eyes to look at him. Mephiles suddenly charged Shadow, trying to take the emerald. Sonic noticed Mephiles had an odd look in his eyes, the green pupils tinged red. Sonic gave him a swift hit to the back of the head, knocking Mephiles out. Silver couldn't believe Sonic had done that, not seeing Mephiles' eyes.

Sonic pulled Shadow off the ground and put Mephiles on the couch. "Mephiles had some strange look in his eyes...the green eyes were tinged with red!" Silver and Shadow seemed worried of this, both knowing what that meant. "DARK!" they both yelped at the same time, causing Sonic to put a blank look on his face. "Who is Dark?" Silver explained, telling him about Mephiles' dark side.

**End Flashback**

Dark noticed Silver's quietness "you're trancing Silver." Silver sweat dropped, doing it for what seemed like the millionth time in the last week. Dark just raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore him for the time being, deciding he didn't have anything else to say. Mephiles figured she'd try to mess with him. _He's tortured me for over ten years...I think its time for a little payback! _ Mephiles slowly walked over to Dark's side, putting one arm around his waist. Dark acted like she wasn't even there, not even flinching to her touch.

Mephiles went a little farther, putting both arms around his hips. She even went so far as putting her head on his shoulder before he bothered to notice, pulling out of her grip and glaring at her. "stop that Mephiles." She put an innocent look, batting her eyelids "Stop what Darkie? I'm not doing anything." Shadow stared at them _Is she trying to attract Dark!? She's insane...wait. She must be trying to mess with him...at least, I hope that's it. _Mephiles, by this time, was next to Dark's face, making him go crimson. By the time she was winning, she had Dark pinned against the couch, giving Dark no escape route. Just short of his lips, she stopped, making Dark yelp thinking she was losing her mind trying to kiss him. "Mephiles! Stop it!" She pulled back, shrugging her shoulders "Fine...have it your way Dark."

Dark had a frightened look on his face. Mephiles had actually succeeded in scaring him, something that was nearly impossible to do. Dark got off up the couch and disappeared. "You are a crazy woman Mephiles." Mephiles knew he had left...for the time being. Shadow gave her a blank look "So...if your done goofing off, want to go air boarding now?" He had an irritated tone to his voice showing he was losing his patience. Silver nodded "We haven't done that in forever...I need more practice in it."

**Dark is here even! His concept belongs to Raelogan. It will be next chapter for the lemon!**


	13. Lemon chapter

**This will be the lemon chapter!**

It was a long time after that they all decided to grab something to eat, starving after all the practice they had done. Shadow decided it was best to go to the milk shake shop, hearing it was a wonderful place to eat at. Silver and Mephiles were the last two in the place, holding hands. They got a table and ordered their drinks, Silver and Mephiles sitting across from one another. Dark was standing at the side, pretending he didn't know what Mephiles was thinking. Silver and Mephiles shared their milk shake, sipping it out of two straws in the same cup. They had chosen a mint chocolate shake, Shadow choosing chocolate, and Sonic choosing the vanilla.

Mephiles couldn't help but watch Dark, who was pacing slightly. _Wonder why Dark's pacing? I should ask. _"Any reason for your pacing Dark?" He stopped in mid-step to face her, giving her a warning look. "Must there always be some reason? I would assume you were busy dating Silver." This made her go silent, her face turning crimson, which in turn made Dark made laugh harshly. "What...afraid to admit something as outlandish as that? Or too afraid to admit it to your friends?" Dark had an evil grin on his face, making Mephiles glare at him.

Silver was watching them argue like they often did, wondering why it was even necessary. Sonic and Shadow were acting like they didn't know them, silently eating their food that had just arrived. They finished half an hour later, going their separate ways from there. Silver and Mephiles sat on the couch, Dark sitting cross legged on the floor in front of them. It didn't take long for them to start making out again, Dark pretending he didn't notice, acting like the glass sculpture on the coffee table was extremely interesting. He even began to study it in his fingers, memorizing every curve, every dip and imperfection. Dark finally couldn't ignore them any longer "Could you possibly do that somewhere else? That's not something I would care to remember ANYONE doing."

Mephiles pulled away from Silver briefly, putting her face close to Dark's. "Why? Jealous are we? Why don't you call Shadow? I'm sure he'll have some sympathy for you Dark." Dark growled, lunging at Mephiles "I'm not gay stupid bitch! I hate Shadow and hope he suffers a slow, painful death!" Silver raises an eyebrow _Can they not go an hour without trying to kill each other? I think Mephiles is telling him to kiss Shadow though...no wonder he's so angry. _Silver sits back, waiting for an opening "Why don't you and Dark kiss and make up Mephiles?" Their anger made them both not realize he didn't mean it literally, causing Dark to yank him off the couch and Mephiles trying to pin him to the floor.

Silver had to resort to freezing Mephiles with his psi powers, pinning Dark against the floor with both arms to stop the fight "I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU STOP FIGHTING, NOT KISS LITERALLY! JESUS!" This made Dark shut his trap and Mephiles stare "Use your brains next time before you try to start a fight." Silver released Dark and Mephiles, going to his bedroom. Mephiles and Dark looked at each other, then at Silver, wondering what had made him lose his temper so much.

Silver jumped on his bed, hugging the pillow. _Why do they have to act like such idiots? Pity the hot one is so immature sometimes...damn! And I love her for that!? Can we seal Dark somewhere temporarily so me and Meph can be alone? I wonder...._ he was cut out of his thoughts, this time by both of them. "You're trancing again" they both said in unison. Dark had an annoyed look on his face at Mephiles doing that.

"You both are so immature." Dark just stared at him "I take it you want your 'alone' time? I will gladly give you it." He glared at Mephiles "And maybe I will find Shadow. I need something to do, so might as well be annoy him." With that, Dark disappeared for the time being.

Silver was sitting on the bed on his stomach, watching Dark leave. "About damn time he left!" He pulled Mephiles onto the bed with him, her laying over his chest. _I wonder what Silver's thinking? I hope he wants to have some fun later...It will calm my nerves. _It didn't take long for Silver to ask either. "Wanna have some fun Mephiles?" She looked at him, nodded and tugged at his jeans, which Silver slid off. Silver took the top Mephiles was wearing out that day, then unhooking her bra and throwing it across the room. This was followed by her jeans and sneakers, Silver grabbing her by the shoulders gently and pulling her into his arms. Silver slid his hands down her breasts, going down her hips. Mephiles moaned in pleasure, letting Silver slide his hands down her butt, massaging her lower back and hips, making Mephiles purr.

Mephiles didn't let Silver have all the fun for long, gently biting Silver down his neck and chest. Silver could only moan in pleasure, letting Mephiles gently suck on his quills. Mephiles rubbed Silver's back, causing him to shiver in pleasure. Silver decided 'playtime' was over and started more serious in it. It didn't take long for Mephiles to join, causing her to moan in pleasure.

This continued for the remainder of the evening, Mephiles falling asleep in Silver's arms, exhausted. It didn't take intelligence to know Mephiles was completely happy with it. Silver decided to wait a month or so before he checked Mephiles, hoping she would be pregnant.

Then next morning, Dark hadn't yet returned home, which struck him as odd. He did return hours later, amazingly in Shadow's arms even! _Wonder what happened to him? He would never let Shadow do that in his right mind! I hope he didn't do what I think he could have done...we don't need him like that! _ Silver pulledShadow aside "What happened?" Shadow wouldn't answer him, staring at the floor. He finally answered him in a whisper "We played around last night Silver. He asked me first. I thought he was joking, but he pulled me in his arms and kissed me! I certainly hope he can't breed..."

Silver couldn't believe his ears "Yes he can! He can manipulate his DNA! He can do it if he wanted to." Mephiles came downstairs at that moment, spotting Dark in Shadow's arms. She looked at his sleeping form, then at Shadow. "He pass out Shadow?" _I better not tell Mephiles...besides, I promised Dark I wouldn't. _"He was up all night and just crashed at my place for the night. Said he couldn't imagine the things you were doing last night." Silver and Mephiles went red "How does he know? It's only our business anyway!" Silver sounded annoyed. Mephiles shook her head "Leave him here Shadow. I'll put him in his room and fix us something for lunch if you want."

Shadow shook his head at her "Sorry, Sonic and I were gonna race, then do some air boarding with some of my buddies. Maybe some other time Meph." After he left, she covered him in a blanket and went to fix lunch. Dark awoke a half hour later, not first realizing where he was, his brain registering what happened last night at Shadow's house and where he was now. Mephiles had brought lunch in the living room to them later. Dark hoped Shadow hadn't told Mephiles about last night. "So.." Mephiles started "How did your annoyance of Shadow go Dark?" He realized she didn't know and decided to play along. "After awhile, I got tired of it and we played Halo 3 for the rest of the night. We need to get that game. I've finally got a way to kill people without being bitched at!"

The phone rang, which Mephiles picked up. After a short conversation, she announced she was going to Amy's house for a 'girl day'. Dark and Silver looked at her and at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "That's okay Mephiles. Me and Dark will probably be playing video games the whole time then." Mephiles walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Silver looked back at Dark "Something you want to tell me about Dark?" Dark had a confused look on his face "about what?" Silver shook his head "About what you and Shadow really did last night?" Dark shifted his eyes nervously, not saying a word. He finally spoke in a shaky voice. "How do you know about that?" Silver rolled his eyes "Shadow told me." Dark freaked out. "I told him not to tell!" Silver rubbed his shoulders "He only told me, not Mephiles. She doesn't know about it at all. Shadow told her you played Halo 3 all night and she believed it." Dark shook his head "It really doesn't matter, I'm going to outdo her!" Silver raised an eyebrow at this. _It figures he's doing it only for ego...one more thing to out-do her in...hope he knows the rest of it, or he's gonna regret it. My sister told me about getting pregnant and told me it wasn't for cowards. _Dark was staring at him by this point "Anything you'd like to share of your thoughts on all of these happenings?" Silver shook his head at him "I hope you thought about the rest of the 'kid' thing Dark. My sister told me its not fun or easy."

"I won't have to worry, Shadow will take care of everything." Dark had a smug look on his face "Shadow's not doing it instead of you, if that's what you're thinking." Silver stated flatly. Dark shifted his eyes, apparently not realizing what he'd gotten himself into. He even tried to prove he knew about it. "I know what I'm doing Silver!" he snapped. "Sure you do Dark." This caused Dark to glare at him "You do not believe me?!" Silver answered calmly "No, I was agreeing with you Dark. You seem to know all about it, so I guess I don't have a chance." Dark nodded, apparently satisfied with his victory.


	14. Dark's Problem

**I haven't updated this in ages....I've been doing a lot of art and had a VERY large writer's block! So here's the next chapter! Halo is copyright of Bungie and pokemon and Wii are copyright of Nintendo.**

Silver and Dark ended up playing the Wii all that day. Dark won most of the time, except for when it came to Silver suggesting the pokemon game. "Let's play Battle revolution. I bet you won't have a chance!" Dark sneered "You're on Silver!" The two of them made their own teams and started battle using the two DS's. Silver started off using Kyogre, Dark using Garchomp. Silver had Kyogre use Ice beam, Dark sticking with dragon rush. Silver's Kyogre beat Garchomp easily, its nature benefiting its speed.Dark didn't manage to knock it out until his fourth pokemon, finally besting it with Palkia. The only problem..Silver used Dialga and easily defeated it using Draco meteor.

"Aw! Come on! No draco meteor!" Silver just laughed "It's a legal move Dark! I can use draco meteor if I have it!" Silver ended up winning, having three pokemon left at the end, Dark having none. Dark was pissed at this fact "I can't believe you beat my super team! I had it perfect and you ruined it!" Silver stuck his tongue at him "My team's better! It's not just about what your pokemon is, it's also their moves, natures and EV training!" Dark glared at him "I had the ultimate pokemon! My Arceus still got it's ass beat!" Mephiles walked in at this very moment "What are you yelling about Dark?"

Dark whipped his head to look at her "He beat my ultimate pokemon team!" Mephiles had a surprised look on her face "How?! You've never lost! Not even close!" Dark punched the nearby wall, leaving a hole in the wall. Dark noticed Shadow was behind her, not seeing him at first. Dark glared at Silver and went to his side "Can we play Halo 3 again?" Shadow nodded his head "We will tonight Dark. All of us are eating at Sonic's house tonight. We'll play then."

Dark shook his head _Why his house?! You would think with so many people that try to kill him in our group, Sonic wouldn't want to risk so many enemies in one area. Strange. _Dark nodded "who's cooking? You I hope..." Shadow shook his head "Sonic will be. Trust me, he's a very good cook." Dark shivered "But he's a purity!" Silver and Shadow stared at him, while Mephiles looked at the floor "He has a hidden form! It has six wings, his body is blue with white tipping and he has a long whip-like tail!" Shadow stared at him "Don't be silly Dark. I'm sure we would have seen this form by now if it exists."

Dark hit his head against the wall "I know what me and Mephiles saw! Soul reflect doesn't lie! It reveals hidden forms!" He looked toward Mephiles "I know you will back me up Mephiles." Mephiles nodded "Sonic has been hiding his true form with magic. Who knows how long he's been doing it." Silver raised an eyebrow at her "Whatever you both say..." Dark growled "Are you telling me I'm lying?!" Silver shook his head "No, I just don't want to argue about it."

Just as Silver hoped, this made Dark drop the subject. Dark was on the side, talking to Shadow about god knows what, probably something about double teaming Sonic. Mephiles had on a skin tight dress, with cutouts in the stomach, back and the sides. She was also wearing skin tight leather pants, with cutouts at the hips. Silver only stared _Holy shit...where did she get that outfit? God...I can see half of her cleavage...I bet Rouge gave her that outfit...sounds like her style of dress. _Silver shook his head "Where did you get that outfit Mephiles? Rouge?" Mephiles went red "So what if she gave me this...I like this outfit...it's sexy!"

Shadow and Dark were staring at her outfit too "Mephiles! Wear something more decent!" Dark snapped at her, apparently disturbed by what she was wearing. Shadow on the other hand...well he was STILL staring. Mephiles noticed this and rolled her eyes at him _Geeze...maybe this wasn't a great idea...even Dark was staring at me with that look before he commented...Shiver..scary thought...Dark liking me that way... _Mephiles hoped he didn't think what she thought he did, knowing he was just being male and denying it the whole time.

Silver and the others arrived at Sonic's house to find (of all the mobians in the world) Metal sonic. Metal looked a lot different then he used to, being pure white, with dark blue tipping and six pairs of wings. He had on a leather jacket and silver and black boots. He still had the same eyes, regardless of the 'changes' to his look. Sonic was sitting on the couch across from him, playing his DS, while Metal's two 'brothers' Mekkion and Overlord were sitting at the living room table playing chess.

Dark was seemingly...nervous at first, but upon seeing Metal, he evened out. Sonic glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at him "Who's this?" Shadow pointed to Dark "One of my other friends...this is Dark." Sonic extended his hand, which Dark refused to take "you are insane for having both Me and Metal and his brothers here!" Sonic blinked at him, then looked at Shadow "Yeah...real nice friend Shadow...." Mephiles walked towards the kitchen "Are the girls here?" Sonic nodded "Sure are Mephiles!"

Shadow shook his head "of course she goes to cook with the girls..." There was a hiss, as Mephiles' face appeared in the doorway of the kitchen "If you can cook better then us, get your ass in here and prove it, or shut your trap Shadow!" Shadow's ears flattened to his head "Sorry Mephiles..." Dark watched closely, then stomped in the kitchen "You do NOT talk to Shadow like that!" Mephiles glared "Or you'll do what Dark?" Dark twitched a bit, then hissed and charged at her. The two of them were fighting, hissing and biting, clawing each other as much as they could. The others watched them, making sure they didn't hurt anyone else.

Silver looked Shadow in the eyes, making him nod, knowing what to do. Silver grabbed Mephiles, while Shadow grabbed Dark, who was still hissing in spite at her. Shadow pinned Dark to the couch, who was hissing at HIM in protest, as Silver pinned Mephiles to the ground. It took some time before they both calmed down, Dark finally stopping his hissing and thrashing, Mephiles doing the same. Sonic looked at Dark, Back at Mephiles, then to Shadow and Silver "What the heck was that about?!"

Shadow shook his head "I've never seen Dark do that before...something wrong D-" Shadow cut himself off when he realized Dark had tears streaming down his face "I-I DON'T KNOW!!" Mephiles was giggling uncontrollably about something, perhaps Dark. Silver raised an eyebrow at her "What's so funny Mephiles?" Mephiles took one look at him, then burst into laughter again "I-I have-no-idea-Silver!" She answered between gasps of breath. Silver shook his head "Maybe you and Rouge should finish without Mephiles, Amy..." Amy nodded "I don't know what's gotten into her lately...she's been doing that since this afternoon...I think she's...hormonal and so is Dark for some reason."

Dark snapped at her "I am NOT hormonal!" Mephiles glared at him ''Then why are you being so moody huh? You never switch moods that quickly!" Dark shifted his eyes, hoping she wouldn't catch on to him 'playing' with Shadow. Mephiles shook her head "I hope you haven't done what I think you have that would explain your moodiness..." Dark was silent, hoping to not encourage her finding out.

Luckily, Shadow stopped the subject from going any further by asking Mephiles what she wanted to do tomorrow. This worked, as she started saying what she wanted to do, Shadow keeping her talking. Sonic noticed this and glanced at Dark "what is going on man? I'm confused..." Dark shrugged "I have no idea what she is suggesting." Sonic raised an eyebrow, shaking his head "Are you like....siblings or something? Like your the good twin and she's the bad one?" Dark was wide eyed "Are you kidding?! When Mephiles killed you in the Solaris incident...that was me controlling her powers. I killed you, not her." Dark seemed to have pride about that fact, not wanting Mephiles to take 'his' credit.

Shadow shook his head _Figures he would admit that to Sonic's face out of pride...Dark has more of an ego then me sometimes...idiot. Sonic could kick his ass for that incident... _Sonic glared at him "you have a lot of guts saying that to my face...not bad Dark! I like you already! Some people in this group should be more direct like you!" Dark only smirked " I am ALWAYS direct to everyone." Dark watched Shadow from the corner of his eye _I wonder why he is staring at me like that? Is he? Oh hell no! He better not be looking at my ass! _It was fairly obvious to even Sonic what he was doing.

Sonic pulled Dark aside "You gay man?" He asked in a whisper. Dark should have punched him for that, he should have screamed at him for that, but something deep down wouldn't let him. Something inside wanted to answer him truthfully and say 'back off he's mine!' But Dark figured it was nothing, turning it into an awkward moment, his eyes shifting nervously around the room. "none of your business Sonic!" Sonic sweat dropped "Nothing is wrong with it man....just asking. Why do you think this is at my house and not Shadow's for? I've been with Metal Sonic in a relationship for awhile and I finally feel comfortable enough to tell Shadow." Sonic shifted his eyes "At least don't ruin my moment about Metal please. Even his brothers don't know about our relationship, so he's a nervous wreck about them knowing." Dark looked towards Overlord "Overlord is going to blow a gasket about that you realize?" Sonic nodded, smiling nervously "He's the one I'm most afraid of telling for that reason..."

Dark shrugged "Metal never cared what Overlord thought before...must know he will lose his temper." Dark glanced at Metal Sonic "What does he have wings for? I don't remember him having them..." Sonic only grinned "I found out by soul reflecting him that he was a Rain-Mystic. In less then three months, he's stronger then any magic I can use!" Dark rolled his eyes "He's stronger then me even...son of a bitch." Sonic sweat dropped "Something gives me a nagging doubt that Shadow is a Torch- Shade...I have no idea why,but I might soul reflect him to find out." Dark's eyes widened "A Torch- Shade?! I certainly hope not...that makes him stronger then me as well!" Sonic shook his head "no kidding man...Shadow using magic? Sounds like a laugh to me."

Dark glanced at Shadow _I can say Sonic has a point...I can't imagine him doing magic or incantations. Then again...if he's a Torch-Shade, there's not much belief can do... _Dark stopped looking at Shadow, as he realized he was getting stared at by him _Can't stare too long...or else he may possibly think I actually mean to love him, and not to out-do Mephiles._ Dark decided for now, to play it cool and act like he was still ignoring Shadow, ignoring that deep down doubt.

Sonic got up to admit his relationship with Metal after dinner was over. Sonic pulled Metal up quickly to stand next to him "I'm sure everyone is wondering why we're here tonight. I have finally wanted everyone to know our happiness and tell everyone what is going on." Metal Sonic was glancing nervously around the room, avoiding looking at Mekkion or Overlord. Sonic glanced at Dark, who nodded at him "For six months, me and Metal have been going out and are thinking of living together..." Overlord stood up, an angry look on his face. Dark rolled his eyes _here he goes..._Overlord narrowed his eyes at him "I do not approve of this Metaru." Metal glared "Sorry if I have found happiness brother! I thought at least you could be happy for me Overlord." Overlord shook his head "I assumed you would find happiness with one you actually could have a family with! You are blind child!"

Dark figured it was best to step in "Strange...and I thought brothers were supposed to support you...and to think I used to be jealous of you having a family to even answer to Overlord? Useless bullshit." Dark looked at Metal coolly "You can like whoever you chose Metal Sonic. It's not Overlord's descion who you can and cannot see." Sonic glared at Overlord "There's nothing you can do to prevent it Overlord...he's moving in starting tonight anyway and we already have plans for family...." Metal cut him off "I got pregnant too...didn't know I could do that..did you Overlord?! I have no problem keeping the pace with the others." Overlord and the others were obviously shocked about this, as everyone was whispering...that is, everyone but Mekkion and Dark. Mekkion rose to stand near Metal "I actually knew you could breed like a female Metaru." Metal stared "Since when Mekkion?" Mekkion glanced at him coolly "I know your medical history brother. You went with me when you found out..remember?" Metal tilted his head "That is right...I forgot about that...I will now tell the rest of it. It turns out, I was a female with more male hormones then needed. I was given a choice about either stay a male, or be given hormones and become a female...I chose to stay a male for obvious reasons...mainly your anger issues Overlord. I knew you wouldn't like the idea of me being female, so I kept myself this way, out of fear of what you would say of it to me."

Overlord only looked at the ground "I-I am sorry Metaru....I should control my anger better...And you are right...I should be happy for you...my apologies little one.." Metal placed a hand on Overlord's quivering shoulder "I can accept such things Overlord. Do not be upset of it." Overlord's ears perked up "Very well little one....I will forget it." Metal only nodded, grasping Sonic's hand and forcing him down, kissing him. Mephiles and Dark looked at each other, then Sonic and Metal. Dark's ear twitched "um....okay then." Mephiles only grinned "Three words Dark: make out session!" Sonic laughed "Damn right Mephiles!" That was all Sonic could say before being pulled into another kiss.

Watching the two of them making made Silver pull Mephiles towards him in a passionate kiss. Shadow, Dark and the others just stared. Dark hoped Shadow wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking _I certainly hope he is not even thinking of kissing me....especially in front of Mephiles! _Luckily for him, Shadow only stared at him briefly, then knowing Dark wasn't thinking the same thing. Shadow shook his head _It figures Dark won't kiss me in front of Mephiles and everyone else....I have a feeling Dark only had sex with me for the pleasure...that and...Damnit! He wants to out do Mephiles! Maybe I should just leave then...not like he would care.... _With that Shadow walked out silently, while no one was watching.

Shadow ran as fast and for as long as he could manage. He didn't know where he was running to, just letting his speed carry him as far as possible. Shadow ended up sitting at a large lake, not able to go any farther. He stopped and sat at the base of a very large willow. By now, the stars were in the sky. Shadow knew people would notice his absence by now, but he didn't care. He wondered he even bothered with Dark _I have to admit...Dark had me going there for awhile. What ever made me think this would work? Dark does everything for ego. He hates me on top of that. I shoulda guessed...._

By this time, Sonic noticed Shadow had disappeared. Everyone was eating at the table...except Shadow. Sonic shook his head _Must have left and decided to eat alone again....strange....he seemed fine before some of us started making out. Wonder what's wrong? Oh well... _Dark was picking at his food "Do I have to eat this?" he whined. Mephiles glared at him "Eat it Dark. It won't hurt you." Dark shrugged, picking some of the potatoes of his plate with his fingers. It was then he looked around the table; everyone was there...except Shadow! Dark raised an eyebrow _Must have decided to leave. Odd...wonder where he went? Wait. Why do I even care? I'm only using him to beat Mephiles! I should not even care, yet....I'm for some odd reason...worrying about him. I should go to his house again.... "_DARK!" This cause him to snap out his thoughts "Why do you have to shout Mephiles? I am right next to you..."

Mephiles was staring at him "why were you ignoring me?" Before he could answer, Metal answered for him "Looks to me like Dark is daydreaming..." Dark went slightly red "I am NOT daydreaming!" Metal gave him a cool look "Then why the silence? It is not like you to be so silent around us..." Dark nervously shifted his eyes, finally getting up from his seat "Maybe I feel like it Metal!" with that, Dark left his half eaten plate and left the house.

Dark headed straight for Shadow's house, figuring Shadow would be home. He let himself in after Shadow didn't answer his knocking. Dark searched the house, finally realizing he wasn't there after an hour of searching. Dark sat on the couch in the living room _Hm...I wonder where he is? I would assume he would have been here at home, but he's nowhere to found...I hope he is well...Wait! What am I thinking? Am I seriously caring where Shadow is? *sigh* I wish I understood myself right now..._

Shadow was sitting at the lake still, silently thinking to himself out loud "It figures this always happens..." A loud sigh escaped his lips "I should have seen this coming..." Shadow decided he would stay at the lake for the night "Its quieter here anyway....no one to bother me." It was then that he saw a creature rise from the lake. It was a long, snake-like creature, only much more beautiful. It had long fins on both sides of its head, and a iridescent glimmer to its scales. It tail was shaped like a fan, with a shine to its whole body. Part of the long body was cream colored, while the last half of its long body had scales, ones that were blue and yellow in color. It looked at him calmly, choosing to come near to him.

The creature looked at him coolly, then did something he would never have though of; it spoke! _"I have not seen you around here before red eyes. What brings one of the humans to a far off lake like this?" _Shadow stared "You...c-can talk?" The creature nodded _"As can you red eyes..." _Shadow observed the creature "Right....this must be some weird dream of some sort..." The creature blinked, then giving him a strange look, it raising its eyebrows in confusion. _"You are not dreaming red eyes...I am a real pokemon." _Shadow shook his head "prove it then!" The creature sighed, then slapped the surface of the water with its tail, splashing him with water and saturating his fur. It sighed again _"Anything else red eyes?" _Shadow shook his head "I'm convinced now...thanks. Who or what are you?" The creature blinked _"I am Milotic. I am a shining pokemon."_

Shadow could believe his ears "A WHAT?! I've never heard of it..." Milotic sighed for what seemed the thousandth time _"You are not a trainer...are you? I assumed you would know the most beautiful of all pokemon..." _ Shadow sighed "I've never heard of shining Milotic before..." Milotic shook her head _"We are from different worlds, you and I." _Milotic paused, looking around for any others, then spotting a tree, heavy with strange fruit. She hit the tree powerfully with her tail and tossed him a few fruits _"You should eat something, as I know you have not eaten in a long time. Do not worry...the fruit is safe for you." _Shadow picked one of the fruits up, studying it carefully. I was pink colored and was sharply curved. He decided to take a chance, biting into it _Wow! This is really sweet. I've never seen a berry like this before though...wonder what it is? _Milotic answered him _"It is a Mago berry. They are very sweet fruit that get sweeter the curvyer the berry is." _Shadow knew he hadn't heard of it, but didn't care, choosing to eat a few more. He finally dozed off, feeling better then before.

Dark fell asleep on the couch at Shadow's house, not being able to stay awake any longer. He figured he would be back by morning, choosing to stay and wait for him to return. The next morning however, Dark found he had still not returned. Dark decided to fix himself something, starving for some reason. Dark sat in the kitchen alone, wondering why Shadow hadn't returned _I would have thing he would be back by now..must have realized what I'm doing. He must be really angry to just leave...I may regret this..._A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts, him wondering if he should really answer it. Dark looked out, to see who it was, finding Sonic standing there _I better let him in...I need to talk to someone for some reason..._Dark rose to let him in, not saying a word much to him "Shadow's not here...if your looking for him..." Sonic stared "Why are you here then?" Dark didn't even respond, instead sitting on the couch. Sonic silently sat next to him "You were waiting for him?"

Dark nodded "I stayed all night...he did not return." Sonic raised an eyebrow "Hm. Sounds like you pissed him off Dark." This cause Dark to whimper, not even answering him. Dark's body started shaking, causing Sonic to touch his shoulder "He'll be back eventually man. He always does this when he's pissed..." Dark finally couldn't hold it back any longer, finally breaking down in tears. Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing _He must be really upset Shadow really does have feelings for him like I thought...I should help him. He helped Me and Metal. _Sonic decided to tell him he would help him find Shadow. Sonic patted his back "I'll help you find him, if you want..." There was a silence, then Dark spoke softly, Sonic almost not hearing him "I would be most grateful..."


	15. The Klutz

**I could have never seen this coming! Dark is more upset then most people would think! Aww..poor Darkie! Shiny Milotic is now Shadow's first pokemon. Some of the symptoms are starting to show with Dark and Mephiles....it'll get worse before it gets better!**

Sonic grinned at him "Bet Shadow's somewhere obvious." Dark didn't partake in his boasting for some reason "We should split up. We can find him faster that way." Dark responded after he managed to stop his tears. Sonic gave a thumbs up "I'll have Silver help too!" Dark twitched "...but Mephiles can stay out of it." Dark glanced at him "How do we get Silver to help without her wanting to help as well?" Sonic went close "I have a little secret....she's doing girl stuff, so she's probably not even with Silver!" Dark nodded _It seems Sonic is smarter then I first thought. Who would think I would actually be cooperating with a purity? Oh well. He might help find Shadow faster then I can alone. I hope he can forgive me..._

Dark headed towards the northern area, where the Mystic ruins were, where as Sonic went south, towards the beach. Dark shook his head _Figures I get the darker area....then again, I can probably spot him better then Sonic could in the darkened forest. Mephiles once mentioned there was a lake in the far northern forest, so might try there. _

Shadow, on the other hand, was busy playing in the lake, not having anything else to do. Milotic was swimming alongside him, doing spirals and spinning upsidedown. Shadow was having a wonderful time, but not so much that he'd forgotten what happened the day before _I wonder if the others even care where I am now...I certainly hope now I didn't get Dark pregnant. Then I can move on, seeing as he doesn't care._

Dark felt...odd for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but he felt...nauseated for some reason. _Hm. I felt fine earlier...wonder why I'm getting sick now? Must have eaten too much earlier..._the only thing that cut him from his thoughts was him throwing up, not being able to stand it any more. It took him awhile, but he finally stopped, apparently having emptied his stomach of its contents. He wiped his mouth off and kept going, his mind focused on his mission. It took him a few hours before Sonic rejoined him "I couldn't find him anywhere...sorry Dark. Silver's helping look and...hey, you okay?" Dark didn't have the chance to answer, once again throwing up, this time, in front of Sonic. Sonic gently pushed him to the ground "You okay? Something you eat or something?" Dark shook his head "I-I'm not certain. Never been sick before." Sonic raised an eyebrow "Lucky. Hm..." Sonic put his hand to Dark's forehead "You don't seem to have a temperature...odd." Dark whimpered "I-I felt fine earlier..." Sonic gave him a serious look "I think Shadow's close by. Stay here and I'll get him for you." Dark nodded, then leaned back against the tree he was sitting in front of "F-fine then."

Sonic ran for only a few minutes, finally spotting Shadow as he surfaced the water. Sonic then noticed Milotic with him _I wonder what he's doing...I also wonder what that snake thing is? I better tell him about Dark..._Sonic walked to the lake side. "SHADOW! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Shadow glanced in his direction _wonder what he wants? Better see what he's here for..._Shadow quickly swam over to where Sonic was standing onshore "What do you want faker?!" Sonic only shuffled his feet "I'm helping Dark find you..." Shadow glared "Tell Dark I don't give a damn." he answered in a venomous tone. Sonic softened his features "He waited at your house all night for you to come back!" Shadow only sneered "So...he told you to tell me this?" Sonic shook his head "I knocked at your door this morning and Dark let me in. He said you didn't come back all night. For some reason..." Shadow raised an eyebrow "For some reason...what?" Sonic stared at the ground "...He got sick earlier. Wonder what's wrong? He didn't have a fever or anything. That was only five minutes ago...." Shadow went wide eyed, dashing off without saying another word. He quickly passed through the forest, stopping when he saw Dark sitting on the ground. Dark was curled in a ball and seemed miserable. Shadow watched him briefly, before realizing Dark was throwing up yet again. He was at his side in an instant "DARK! What's wrong?!" Dark only panned his eyes to look at him. Dark's eyes had a tranced look in them, making him instantly worry. Sonic had caught up by this time "He's getting sick again?! Geeze!"

Sonic pushed him down again, Shadow keeping him laying on his side. When he had finally finished, Shadow just kept him quiet. Sonic became concerned _I hope he'll be okay...we should get him somewhere else. _Sonic glanced at Shadow, who was fussing over Dark _Is he really that worried? I thought he told Dark that he didn't give a damn...whatever. _Sonic motioned to Shadow "We should take him back to your house." Shadow nodded "We will...CHAOS CONTROL!"

When they got to his house, Shadow called Silver to tell him what was going on. Sonic put Dark on the couch and made him comfortable, covering him with a blanket. Shadow came in the room a few minutes later "I talked to Silver...he said Mephiles got sick too, so he took her home." Sonic raised an eyebrow "Wonder what's goin' on?" Shadow shook his head "I have no idea." Sonic glanced at Dark's sleeping form "We should let him rest awhile. It may make him feel better."

Dark finally awoke to Shadow sleeping next to him, his body against the couch Dark was on. Sonic was gone by this time, knowing Shadow would take care of it. Dark got up and looked at the clock in the living room _Four 'o clock?! How long did I sleep? I'm back at Shadow's house too...wonder when that occurred? Must have passed out at some time. _Shadow stirred in his sleep, causing Dark to observe him. After Dark stared enough, he realized he was staring into Shadow's tired eyes. Shadow looked at him sleepily, him finally remembering what happened earlier. Shadow felt his forehead "Feel better I hope now?" Dark nodded "I feel fine now...wonder what happened earlier? I felt fine when I woke up this morning..." Shadow shook his head " I don't know Dark..." Shadow realized Dark was staring at him "What Dark?"

Dark shook his head "N-nothing..." Shadow gently grabbed him by the shoulders, making Dark go crimson "Stop that!" Shadow only purred "stop what Dark?" Dark sweat dropped "P-please don't go there Shadow..." Shadow felt...odd _What am I doing even? I normally wouldn't dare try this in my right mind...but I'm finding it difficult to control my urges...wonder why that is? Maybe this urge thing can help me get him to tell me some things... _Shadow put his arms around him, causing Dark to freeze "Why don't you really like me for?" Dark was silent for a long time "W-why are you acting like this? T-this isn't you..." Shadow smirked "Why not tell me your thoughts about this Dark?" Dark seemed...well he seemed scared of why Shadow was acting so strangely. Dark stammered "I-I wanted to beat M-mephiles u-using you." Shadow purred again "You already know you can beat her...why use me to prove your point?"

Dark shook his head "I-I thought I knew why, but I am not so certain why now..." Shadow knew he could use Dark's time of uncertainty to his advantage. Dark whimpered "I'm hungry!" Shadow only giggled "You sure you feel well enough to eat? You didn't seem so earlier!" Dark flattened his ears against his head "But I'm hungry now...at least it means it could have been nothing..." Shadow shook his head "Fine. Stay here and I'll fix something."

By the time dinner was over, Dark was asleep on the couch again. Shadow watched him sleep, seeing the rise and fall of his chest. Shadow then picked him up _He may as well sleep with me...plus, he owes me anyway. _Dark poked an eye open, but decided he didn't care, and went back to sleep for the night, Shadow joining him in sleep.

By the next month, Dark was still sick, for some reason. Dark's stomach was bloated and he slept most of the time, still throwing up. He also refused to let Shadow take him to a doctor, insisting he was fine. Shadow obviously thought otherwise, arguing with him to just let him do it. It was not until the next day the both of them heard of Mephiles; Silver got her pregnant! Dark wasn't surprised _ Of course she gets there first...I wonder why I'm ill still? Maybe Silver was right? Maybe I didn't know what I was getting into..._

The next day, Shadow finally talked Dark into getting to a doctor. He didn't like the fact the appointment was in the morning, as that was when he was most likely to be sick, but figured there was a reason for it. They arrived at the office, actually meeting Sonic and Metal in the waiting room. Sonic was half asleep, and Metal was wide awake, waving at them "Pleasant to see you both here this morning..." Dark only groaned "Shut it Metal...I hate mornings!" Metal only grinned wider "I am winning this Dark. I have two, and Mephiles only has one." Dark glanced at him "Good for you.."he muttered sarcastically. Sonic was snoring by now, Metal giggling at him "Isn't he strange sometimes?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. He had Milotic with him this time, Metal staring at her "Where did you get this beautiful creature?" Milotic looked straight at him _"Why thank you for the compliment winged one." _This caused Metal to twitch his ear "Y-you can talk?" Milotic sighed _"why is that such a big deal? I am a dragon pokemon...well not in type, but in DNA. Most dragons can talk."_

Metal giggled "Aww...I want a talking pet!" Metal poked Sonic awake "Look at Shadow's talking pet dragon!" Sonic groaned, looking at her with one eye "...that's nice Metal.." he mumbled before going back to sleep, causing Metal to glare. Metal decided it was time for Sonic to wake up, giving a nice slash across his face, causing Sonic to yelp "Pay attention when I say something!" This even caused Dark to open his eyes and stare "What was that for man?!" "Next time, listen when I talk Sonic." Dark laughed "This is what happens when Metal is ignored!" Sonic glared at him "Thanks for being on my side Dark..." Sonic decided to 'fight back' by poking Metal's stomach. Metal was really overweight from the babies, making him slap Sonic's hand away "Don't do that! You'll..." Metal's fist balled, his hands over his stomach "You started them kicking me again..." Sonic grinned "No really...that was the point!"

Dark raised an eyebrow at this _Its...kicking him? How is that even possible? It is fifth month but...I hope I don't have that happen! I have a strange doubt deep down that pregnancy is the problem...I bet I can still win! Something tells me Shadow seems to think so too, or why else would we be at a baby clinic? Either that, or its just the first thing he hopes it is... _"Dark? Something...wrong?" It was Sonic's voice asking, him apparently noticing him zoning out. Shadow just shook his head "I think he's just nervous about being in a doctors office. I swear...he's just like Mephiles is!" Dark looked at Metal with intrigue "This does not involve needles...I hope..." Metal shook his head "Only the first time Dark." Dark groaned "aww man..." Milotic raised an eyebrow at him _"It is not so bad...don't be a baby..." _Metal snickered "A kid having a kid...that's funny!" This caused Dark to go red, then glaring at him "I am NOT a child! Do not push my limits!"

Sonic and Shadow were on the side, whispering to each other. "You think Dark is pregnant I assume Shadow?" Shadow nodded "Reminds me of some of Metal's early symptoms. It's the first thing I though of." Sonic glanced at Metal and Dark arguing "Wonder how Dark will react to that?" Shadow shook his head "I'm more worried about how Mephiles will react to knowing, if its true." Sonic gasped "Oh crap...she's gonna be pissed!"Shadow shivered "She's scary when angered...Hope she doesn't yell at me for it..." Shadow was cut off by a doctor calling Metal's name "See ya later Shadow...good luck!" Shadow only gulped in response.

It was fifteen minutes before Dark's name was called, him getting weighed. "Ten extra pounds?! Holy shit.." Dark, on the other hand, didn't give a reaction to his weight "Who cares Shadow?" Shadow flattened his ears against his head "Sorry then Dark..." Shadow had to put his hands across Dark's eyes, so he wouldn't try to reverse it on anyone. By the time the ultrasound had begun, Dark had fallen asleep again, not even caring or understanding what was going on. Shadow was given an ultrasound picture afterwords, him realizing what it meant. This meant 1). Dark was pregnant 2). There was three of them and 3). Mephiles would be pissed. Shadow was left alone for a brief time with Dark, Shadow deciding it was time to tell the news. "Dark...wake up." Dark groaned "I don't want to..." Milotic snapped her tail against the floor _"Wake up lazy ass..." _Dark stared at her, then looked at Shadow "S-so...what's g-going on?" Shadow closed his eyes briefly "The answer to your question is yes damnit..."

Dark flattened his ears "Y-you're kidding me...Mephiles is gonna kill us..." Shadow huffed "There's more to it then that...there's...three of them..." Dark went wide eyed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Shadow shook his head "Look at this...they're right here." He handed Dark the picture "What is this? Some kind of joke?" Shadow shook his head before realizing...Dark didn't even know what it was. Shadow had to explain it, making Dark twitch _ he's not kidding...what did I get us into now? That was really stupid...I better start coming up with an explanation to Mephiles...Shadow shouldn't have to suffer about that...it was my fault to begin with...I enticed him into it. Crap... _

Shadow was silent on the way home, where as Dark was shaking out of nervousness. They appeared at Mephiles and Silver's house, expecting the worst. Dark knocked on the door, waiting for the lecture he knew was coming. Silver answered the door. He flattened his ears against his head "S-sonic told me...She's gonna blow a gasket about this..." "I am beyond blowing a gasket Silver." Mephiles came from behind Dark "I knew you were up to something stupid Dark. You idiot! Know what your doing before you do it!" Dark flattened his ears "Sorry if I didn't know that I would actually get pregnant!" Dark hid behind Shadow "I don't need to be yelled at about it already...I already know! I learned I was stupid! Leave me alone!" Dark swiped his claws at her, striking her chest and disappearing into the shadows. Mephiles yelped at this, but when Silver glared in the direction he used to be, she put up a hand to stop him "Forget it Silver. He's long gone by now." Shadow glared at her "You didn't have to be so mean about it!" he hissed. Mephiles shook her head "I know I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry...tell Dark that for me...will you?" Shadow nodded "Its fine Mephiles...he'll get over it." With a nod he motioned to her "Let's go find him...shall we?"

Dark sat on the banister of the staircase of Shadow's house, thinking of all that had happened that day. _This may be a problem...I thought it would be easy, but I'm not seeing it as such now...not again! _Dark raced to the bathroom, throwing up, as he always did. Shadow and the others wondered where Dark might be "He's probably hiding in the basement again..." Shadow started to go downstairs, Mephiles sensing Dark closer then that. Dark was in the kitchen, sitting on the floor near the sink "Damnit..." Mephiles knelt next to him "You okay now Dark?" Dark whimpered, tears forming down his face. Mephiles held him close, stroking his face and letting him vent his frustration.

Dark eventually dozed off in Mephiles' arms, exhausted. Mephiles only picked him off the kitchen floor and put him on the couch. Mephiles sat on the couch across from him "And how many are there?" Shadow shifted his eyes nervously "T-there's t-three of t-them..." Mephiles only shook her head "If he only would have listened..." Shadow grinned "We saw Sonic and Metal there. Metal lost his temper slightly and gave Sonic a nice slash across his face." Mephiles giggled "He wasn't listening to Metal I take it?" Shadow shook his head "He was sleeping....or rather, trying to." Mephiles grinned widely "His fifth month hormonal overdrive is kicking in with a vengeance!" Silver laughed "That's gonna be you in a few months Mephiles! You have a temper Meph!" "Are you asking for a slow painful death Silver?" Silver turned and looked at Dark "We all know its true, regardless! You'll be like that too Dark!" Dark glared "I am NOT HORMONAL DAMNIT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" Silver flattened his ears "But you act like she does..." Shadow was silent, instead choosing to talk with Milotic in the other room. Shadow figured it was wise to not be in the room when Dark and Mephiles were arguing with one another. _"How long do you assume they will bicker? I may go back and stop them..." _Shadow stared at her "Any reason why?" Milotic glanced at him coolly _"It is what we Milotic do Shadow. We becalm raging ones and quell fighting." _Shadow rolled his eyes "Then do it before we have to separate them when they're biting and clawing each other please." Milotic nodded, then went into the living room where they all were.

Dark and Mephiles were already clawing at each other, as Silver was trying to keep clear of them. _"That is ENOUGH!" _ This caused Mephiles and everyone else in the room to stare at her. Dark shoved Mephiles aside "You ruin my fun more then I appreciate..." Milotic only stared at him _"I was told by Shadow to stop you both....don't be so violent Dark..." _Mephiles and Silver weren't saying anything....they were staring at her in disbelief that she could speak. _"Yes I can speak...and I see it as my job to stop violence, for that is the way we, the Milotic, are." _Mephiles raised an eyebrow in confusion at her "When you become Dark's pet?" Milotic shook her head _"I am not one of Dark's pokemon....thankfully...I belong to Shadow, female."_ Dark shook his fist at her "You should keep out of our fights Milotic...it's not your business!"

Milotic only flicked her tail at him _"I have made it my business Dark. We Milotic are just that way." _Dark shook his head "If you ask me, that's your species asking for extinction, getting in fights that don't concern you." Milotic looked at him calmly _"It is a risk we take for that tendency." _Mephiles glanced at Shadow, a blank look on her face "Where did you meet her?" Shadow shrugged "At the northern lake Mephiles." Mephiles face palmed "But there's supposed to be nothing out there...Milotic must have not shown herself to anyone but you." Dark whimpered "I'm hungry again...can we have something?" Mephiles nodded "I'm kinda hungry too..."^^; Shadow and Silver looked at each other "I guess we can have something now..."

Within the next month, Dark and Mephiles both became more 'alert' of some of the things going on around them. Dark, for instance, actually realized he sleep walked, especially after too much sugar before falling asleep. Mephiles, on the other hand, found she was narcoleptic, like Shadow and Rouge had always said she was(and she had a doctor's note to prove it). Dark also realized Shadow hated snakes, for some stupid reason, making Shadow scream at the top of his lungs when Dark had brought a snake he found outside. He also realized Silver was afraid of butterflies, something that caused many a torture to him. Mephiles was stuck trying to not kill Dark, especially when he messed with Silver's fear of not going near water, something he assumed only Sonic was afraid of.

Dark was the first one up in the house, getting sick as he often did in the mornings. He then decided he was starving, and being impatient, gently pushed Shadow off the bed to wake him "Get up Shadow...its time for breakfast!" As always, Shadow would lay there for a few minutes, groan, then get up off the floor, deciding to chase Dark around the room. This time, however, Dark tripped over his own feet, tripping straight into Shadow, and knocking the both down the stairs(two whole floors worth). They somehow ended in the kitchen where they wanted to be anyway.

Dark groaned "Ow...that's gonna leave a mark..." Shadow helped him up, examining Dark's side "Or a lot of bruises! You have bruises all down your left side!" Dark whimpered "Why did that even happen? Is the extra body weight this much of a problem?!" Milotic appeared at the doorway, wondering why they were on the floor. _"Any reason you both are laying on the floor? There's chairs at the table for a reason..." _Dark glared "So I'm losing my balance...its nothing to make fun of!" Milotic hid her face behind her fan shaped tail, trying to not let him know she was trying to not laugh. Milotic used her tail and pulled him up _"Be more careful then mr. Mom..." _Milotic couldn't help but laugh, causing Dark to growl at her "Piss OFF!" Shadow snickered at this _Ha! Mr. Mom?! I didn't think of that for some reason...he's so hormonal now, Dark could probably destroy all of Westopolis in sheer hormonal overdrive...not to mention ripping Milotic to shreds, along with anyone else who even looks at him wrong. _By this time, Milotic had some slash marks on her body, while Dark had a few more bruises and some bite marks on him. Shadow decided it was wise to stop the fight before it went too much farther.

Milotic had no problem though, deciding to use recover to restore her wounds, where as Dark wasn't so lucky. Now he had not only the bruises from flicking them both down the stairs, but a few more bruises and some bite marks, including one on his elbow. Dark was dead silent _If Iblis or Mephiles saw that, I would be laughed at so severely...Iblis would never let me hear the end of it. _Shadow figured later Dark would like to go back to sleep, being unhappy from his bruises and not wanting Mephiles or anyone else to see him like that, bruises down the whole left side of his body, along with various other injuries Milotic inflicted on him earlier.


	16. The war of Angels and Demons

**Poor Dark, getting all those bruises and even bites from Milotic! Its good for Shadow to have Milotic...she helps keep him in line! Shiny Milotic is powerful, and her and Dark fight just like him and Mephiles do...**

Mephiles did laugh at him, just like he figured. "Its only third month and you already can't keep your balance!" Mephiles said with a laugh. Dark glared at her "I have two more then you do, you stupid bitch!" Dark shook his fist at her "You have no idea what having three is like!" Mephiles giggled "Its not that bad Dark. Metal's doing two, almost as much as you, and I don't think he's ever done that!" Dark growled "It doesn't matter about it...he has nothing to do with this argument!" Milotic looked at them coolly _"Do not make me get involved...." _Dark glared at her "Try me stupid bitch!"

Milotic sighed _"You are not seriously testing me...are you? You are as blind as I thought!" _Milotic opened her mouth, quickly shooting at Dark with a blue energy ball _"Try dragon pulse then!" _Dark only backed up, disappearing into a nearby wall "I can dodge you very easily!" Dark was silent, then appearing in the wall behind her "I can also attack very effectively!" Dark ended up giving her a large slash on her neck. Milotic whipped her tail at him, grabbing him tightly in her tail _"Give in already! I can out-do you Dark!" _Dark only responded by biting down on her, causing her to yelp and drop him.

Dark picked himself off the floor, getting into a fighting stance "I can take anything you throw at me!" Milotic glared at him _"Take this then!" _Milotic grabbed him and threw him into a table, then following it up by slamming him powerfully with her body. Dark noticed his fur was slightly saturated _Wonder why I'm wet? Must have something to do with that tail attack...I landed on my bruise even...I may regret this later for that reason..._Dark had barely enough time to dodge a beam of ice she hit at him "Holy crap! What the hell was that?!" Milotic sneered _"you better hope I don't get you with that attack, or this match it over!" _Dark nodded "I'll keep that in mind then!"

Shadow, Silver and Mephiles were on the side, watching, and knowing Milotic and him were VERY angry, so they decided to not get involved...at least not until Milotic knocked Dark into Shadow. Shadow shoved Dark off of him and grabbed Milotic by the neck "That's ENOUGH! Stop before I kick both your asses!" He let Milotic go and walked over to Dark, who had been knocked out from the impact "You idiot..." Shadow picked Dark up by his ankles and dragged him into the kitchen to fix his cuts that were bleeding. Not to forget the blood that had come from Milotic's body and had rubbed onto the surface of his skin.

Dark was awake by the time Shadow started cleaning him wounds "Ah! No peroxide!" Shadow had no remorse for him "You have to have it done, deal with it. I have no sympathy for you, or Milotic right now!" Milotic was on the side, Mephiles cleaning her wounds "You both deserve this." Dark only whimpered "It's not all my fault!" Milotic glared _"You started it..." _Shadow raised his hand "No more comments from either of you!" Silver only rolled his eyes "Yep...just a normal day in the group..."

There was a knock at the door, which Silver answered. Mekkion was standing at the doorway, Silver motioning for him to enter. Mekkion noticed a broken table, and various objects turned upsidedown, broken or halfway across the living room. Mekkion walked in the kitchen "What happened here?" Shadow glanced at him "A war between Dark and Milotic..." Mekkion laughed "His hormones are a serious matter huh?" Silver nodded "They were trying to beat each other..." Dark yelped "Ow! No no! Please not that!" He was giggling loudly, suggesting Shadow was tickling him. Shadow grinned "This is what you get for fighting Dark!"

Dark had to stop to catch his breath "I can't believe you can make me so helpless!" Dark whined "I'm hungry.." Mekkion giggled "You are certainly like Metal is when it comes to being fed!" Dark shook his head "All that fighting with Milotic made me starving!" Milotic nodded in agreement _"I am hungry now as well." _Dark nodded at her "We fought really hard...let Mephiles cook! She cooks really good!"

Mephiles did end up cooking, and she also, like Dark, ended up sleeping afterwards. Shadow shook his head "Figures..." Silver giggled "They both act like siblings...now Milotic's 'one of them' too!" Mekkion laughed "All we need...more like them..." Mekkion's eyes went wide "Oh yea! Sonic and Metal want to hang out later!" Silver shook his head "And you just remembered that?" Mekkion sweat dropped "Forgive me...I'm very forgetful...Overlord wanted to talk to Dark too, but he can wait until he's done sleeping." Silver shivered "About what?" Mekkion grinned at him "Something about the baby...not sure what though..." Shadow raised an eyebrow "Better not mess with him about it..."

Mekkion shook his head "It was something about a warning of symptoms." Silver raised an eyebrow "I can't think of anything Dark couldn't take...he can take Milotic even!" Mekkion stared "I was one of the more...intimidating of the symptoms...something about l-" You could hear a scream upstairs, causing the three of them to race upstairs. When they arrived in the room, Mephiles was crouching over Dark, her trying to wake him. Dark had a large gash on his forehead "What happened?!" Mephiles only whimpered "I-I'm n-not s-sure...He was standing in front of the mirror, glancing at himself and me, when he fell to his knees. He bashed his head on the sink. At first, when he sank to his knees, he groaned he was weak, for some reason. When he fell, I thought he was playing, but then he bashed his head open." Shadow's eyes wandered quickly, darting ceaselessly around the room "Mekkion, go call an ambulance!" Shadow gently picked Dark off the floor, while Silver made sure Mephiles was okay.

It only took a short time for the ambulance to arrive, Shadow telling the others to meet him there. Mephiles was shaking violently, scared of what could be wrong with him. She had been the one in the room at the time, no one else..._Dark...I hope you will be alright..._

It was two hours before they could see Dark again "Are you Shadow the hedgehog?" Shadow nodded "I am. Is Dark okay?" Dr. Thizon rolled his eyes "And here I thought Mephiles was always the one to get in these situations..." Shadow shook his head "Usually...but what's going on?" Thizon removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes "He lost conciseness is all that happened. Since he's a male breeding like a female, it caused energy weakness, causing him to pass out briefly. He just needs to take it easy more." Shadow sighed "That's great then." Thizon shook his head "That boy Metal Sonic has the same thing happen to him for that reason." Shadow stared at him "That...won't happen to Mephiles...will it?" Thizon shook his head "She will be fine...it won't happen to her...just Dark and Metal Sonic. Dark said something about talking to you first Shadow...said he had something to tell you."

Shadow went into the room before the others, making Mephiles wait awhile. Dark was sitting on the bed, eyes closed. Shadow sat next to him, thinking he was asleep. He was surprised when Dark grabbed his wrist gently. Shadow waited for him to talk, and when he chose to not say anything Shadow answered first "You...wanted to talk to me?" Dark nodded "what happened?" Shadow explained to Dark about what he had been told, Dark straining himself to get up to a sitting up position. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet "What did I get us into Shadow? I can't do this like I planned..." By this time, his whole body was shaking, out of both fatigue and frustration "I-I c-can't do this anymore Shadow...I just...can't." Shadow placed an arm on his shoulder, giving him a serious look "We got ourselves in this, we can get ourselves out Dark. We are in this together...." Dark only whimpered "Y-you c-can't love me...not f-for what I-I've done to you..." Shadow decided it was time to show Dark he meant to support him. He grabbed Dark gently by the face and _kissed _Dark with all the passion and feeling he had, causing Dark to whimper again, this time not in sadness, but in happiness that he was forgiven. They kissed for what seemed like forever, the moment being ended so they could catch their breaths.

Dark's mind was racing a hundred miles an hour _I-I don't believe it...S-Shadow...he...still loves me? I would assume he would hold a grudge on me, but perhaps not... _"DARK!" shadow was glaring at him slightly "Any reason you're ignoring me?" Dark stared "I must have...spaced out..." Shadow raised an eyebrow "no...really?" he muttered sarcastically, waving a hand at him. Dark giggled "Okay Mr. Grouchy spines..." Shadow stared at him "You feel better by now, I hope.." Dark shook his head "No really? How did you ever guess?"

Mephiles had forced her way in by this time. She glanced at Dark, who was giggling "What's so funny?" Dark only shook his head, unable to answer because he was laughing so hard. What's more, Shadow was laughing in the same manner, causing her to back away, which made Dark laugh even harder. Dark finally managed an answer "I scare you being happy acting that much?!" He started laughing again, laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes "It's not that big of a deal Mephiles! Shadow's sarcasm helped me start it!"

Mephiles shook her head "Your hormones are in need of serious fixing..." Dark only grinned "I actually have happiness sometimes..." Shadow shook is head, choosing to not even bother giving his two cents worth, figuring it wasn't worth the trouble. Dark stared at him "what...nothing to say Shadow? You usually have something to comment on..." Shadow shook his head "Its...not worth it Dark..." Dark only shrugged "Let us leave this place then!" Dark grabbed Shadow by the wrist and dragged him out into the waiting room where the others were waiting.

Silver was sleeping, and Mekkion was reading a random magazine from one of the tables. Mekkion stared at Shadow "I was trying to warn you of that..." Shadow shook his head "Well, we know about it now..." There was a sudden yelp, causing him to turn around. He just caught Dark trip over is feet again, ending on the floor nearby. Shadow and everyone else sweat dropped. Shadow helped him to his feet "You are accident prone..." Milotic giggled _"You are such a retard..." _ Dark didn't even look at her, actually _ignoring _a challenge for once! Mekkion giggled "Metaru has done that multiple times." Dark nodded "I told you he's done it Mephy girl!" Mephiles growled "I don't believe you still remember that..." Dark grinned "I always remember things like that. Make me win more times!"

Mephiles chose to ignore him this time, choosing to sit in Silver's lap, waking him up "You done sleeping so we can leave?" Silver nodded "Yeah Meph...I'm ready." Silver lightly kissed her, causing her to blush slightly. They headed home at first, then going with Mekkion to Sonic and Metal's house. Mekkion entered the house first "Metaru is probably sleeping right now, so come in quietly..." Metaru grabbed Mekkion's waist right after "I am not sleeping Mekkion...."

Sonic was sitting in the living room, reading some book about magic. The book was titled _White Magic for Purity Hedgehogs_, causing Dark to raise an eyebrow at him "Any reason you are reading about white magic?" Sonic looked up "I'm brushing up on my magic Dakasaru." Dark twitched "How do you know my real name?" Sonic shifted his eyes "I always knew man..." Dark shook his head "That doesn't tell me anything Sonic..." Sonic grinned "This is how!" Sonic's hands started to glow, his form quickly changing. Sonic ended up looking vastly different, his fur being mostly white now, with blue tipping. He had blue eyes and three pairs of iridescent wings, and a long whip-like tail.

Mephiles pointed at him "Told you he had a hidden form Shadow..." Shadow raised an eyebrow "So he did....who cares?" Dark didn't respond, only staring at Sonic "N-Nacassaru?! What the hell?" Sonic grinned at him "So you still remember....kick ass! I figured you forgot by now!" Sonic laughed "I take it you never told Shadow?" Dark shook his head "I knew he would not believe me....plus that was 200 years ago....I doubt Mephiles would remember it for the most part...." Mephiles deeply growled "I still remember the resistance retard..." Sonic stuck his tounge at her "You should....you were raised in the resistance Mekasaru!" Silver, Shadow and everyone else in the room was either staring or had blank looks on their faces. Sonic pulled some symbol from his belt he always wore and tossed it to Dark "Here's the old resistance symbol even! I still use it." Dark glanced around the room "Too many in here have no such idea of that Nacassaru."

Sonic grabbed Metal by his shoulders "I told him about the war, but not much about the resistance..." Dark sat down next to him "Perhaps it's time to tell of these events then." Sonic nodded, going upstairs briefly and coming downstairs with some very old looking book and some odd objects that were placed on the table in front of Dark. Dark picked up an old scroll and unrolled it, reading something in some very odd language. Silver sweat dropped "How are we even supposed to learn anything? I'm not understanding a word you just said!" Mephiles grabbed his wrist "Wait awhile Silver...Dark will translate it for you."

It was some time before Dark stopped reading, finally ending his talking and looking up from the paper "It is long, but I will explain what I said in English, so you can understand." Dark started some writing, seemingly doing notes on his 'speech'. Dark finally looked up again, speaking so everyone could hear him "This is long, so bear with me.

"_This started in the age of magic, 500 years ago, in the land of Mobius. There were many hedgehog types, some that no longer are existing. The main hedgehogs were of the magic using types; The Purities, the users of pure magic, and the Shadow and Demon hedgehogs, the masters of the dark magic arts. For a time, the hedgehogs had a peace, kept in balance by the gods. There were also users of lower magic;The Sky hedgehogs, who used wind magic, and the Melody hedgehogs, who are users of song magic, the song spell abilities. These 'lower magics' kept their magic lower, to balance out the 'strong ones', or higher magic users. _

_At one time, the Purities thought it rightful to eliminate all users of the dark arts, claiming the Goddess Aphrodite had commanded them to eliminate all dark ones. The teachings were to stop evil ones who used their magic in evil ways, not destroying all dark magic users. This caused the Shadow and Demon hedgehogs to retaliate for the ones killed without reason, escalating into a continent wide war._

_I was born at the beginning of the war, called The Angels and Demons War. Our father was leader of our clan, the Demon Rose clan. He banned our clans members from fighting in the war, not wanting to enter into a war of ceaseless fighting. Our clan stayed out of the war for 200 years, until fighters of the war entered the clans lands, forcing us to fight or die. Our father was killed, along with many others from our clan. I was made clan leader, our mother being clan healer._

_From then on, our clan fought, like many others, to revenge the clans members killed. Mephiles was not yet born, but would be soon. A few days after the celebration of Midsummer, Purities entered the clans lands and killed many, poisoning our mother, causing her to have Mephiles. Magic users have a special ability that when poisoned, a female automatically has her young, to prevent their death. I luckily fought my way to Mephiles, who was a newborn, and grabbed him and ran. We managed to hide in the mountains, to regroup what few clans members remained._

_We were then approached later by a young hedgehog who knew what we had gone through. This demon hedgehog led our remaining clan members to a secret area where there were others training or talking. The boy led us straight to the leader of the so called 'resistance', a group wanting to end the war of now over 200 years running. The boy, he had to be only 30 or 40 years, but was very focused for his age. He took me and baby Mephiles to a tent that was decorated with a symbol that looked like a rose combining with a pentagram. Inside, was a young hedgehog, no more then a few decades old...a Purity. He welcomed us and our clan, and explained why he had sent for us._

"_So....you are Dakusaru....I have long awaited to meet you dark one." He extended his hand to me "Welcome, you and your clans members." I nodded "What is it you want pure one?" He laughed "You are so paranoid Dakusaru...." I shook my head "We have no need for your kind...your kind has already killed most of my clan." He shook his head "Ah! Makeru told me of that. My apologies for the pain my kind has inflicted on your clan Dakusaru." His apology...bothered me. Never before had a purity apologized for the destruction that had been caused. I was suspicious, but nodded at him "It...it cannot be changed...you surprise me pure one."_

_The Purity grinned at me "Well, I''m not really like most Purities..." He stared at the ground "I-I was abandoned....banished for being equal to your kind. Plus I used my speed gift, not just the magic I was born with, which my tribe leader disliked. I was called a demi for all of this and banished. I was raised partially by Skies, and the rest by demon hedgehogs. I wanted to end the war, so I started the resistance to stop the ceaseless fighting." _

_I looked at him curiously "Your kind cannot even accept their own...I feel as though I can trust you, but I will have my eyes on you pure one, to be certain." He nodded at me, motioning towards Mephiles "If you need anything for the boy, just ask..." I nodded "Something to feed him with is all that is needed..." The boy nodded "It will be done immediately." I started to walk away, then under the realization that I didn't know his name. "what is your name pure one?" He brought the supplies for Mephiles, setting them on the table "I'm Nacassaru...nice to meet you! I hope you will be at more ease in the next coming months...there are plenty of other Shadow hedgehogs in the camp, if you wish to converse with them Dakusaru." I nodded in response, walking out with the supplies and Mephiles, then walking to a group of mobians that were to become my new clans members._

With that, Dark finished his story, looking at Mephiles, who was dead silent "So that's what happened the day we entered the resistance..." Sonic grinned "That was so long ago...god! Some of the battle we had were so harsh, yet memorable to us and all the others who lost our clans, friends and family." Dark laughed suddenly, causing Shadow to stare at him in confusion "Mephiles, I raised from a baby, and for awhile he thought I was his father, as he knew no one else!" Mephiles laughed nervously, her face going beet red "I only knew you at the time, so I thought you were my father...Dark told me when I was older that he was my brother, and had raised me after the death of our parents. It wasn't until know though that I knew what really happened...I was only told the bare minimum." Dark shook his head "I thought it was best you did not know the truth at the time...it seemed to be...inappropriate at the time. I wanted to wait until you would be old enough to understand."

Mephiles glanced around the room "Can we please eat now? I'm starving!" Metaru laughed "I agree. We should fix something Sonic..." The only thing Overlord did was shake his head and laugh "Too many think with something other then their heads...." Shadow, Silver and Sonic only nodded in agreement. 


	17. Quests of Gods and hormonal overdrive!

**The end of the last chapter is parts of Dark, Mephiles and Sonic that I came up with awhile back, suggesting the three of them are older then really thought. Sonic never told anyone all of that until now, his banishment for being kind to ones of black magic, hurting him deeply. The symbol is a mark the goddess Aphrodite, put on him from birth, marking him as her chosen one.**

Sonic was silent through the meal, not looking at anyone, just staring into space. Metaru only glanced at him, hoping he would not be offended about being asked about his past. _I certainly hope he is not angry at us for finding out about who he really is. I could not bear for him to leave if that is so...we are so close to getting there...I can't lose him now! _ Metaru didn't realize that his thinking was causing tears to come to his eyes, being upset about the thought of losing Sonic. Sonic noticed this and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him out of the room breifly "Something wrong Metaru?" Metaru shook his head "I hope I have not offended you by knowing about that..." Sonic cut him off "Why would I be angry at you Metaru? You can't help what happened in the past to me Metaru." Metaru frowned "You seemed....upset while Dark was talking. It was hard to not notice Sonic...." Sonic only shook his head "It's...hard to face it is all...I was only 2 years old when I was banished. My mother did it even..." Metaru seemed surprised "Why?! Your own mother did that to you?" Sonic nodded "The tribe leader is also my mother. My father was banished when the old tribe leader found out he wasn't a Purity at all, and it broke my mother's heart. She tried to act like it was no big deal, banishing me after she became leader, to join my father. She would never admit how much father's banishment hurt her."

Metaru flattened his ears against his head, whimpering "That's so sad Sonic! I wish I could help somehow..." Sonic shook his head "There's nothing you can do. Even I can't go to the tribe lands anymore...it's apart of being banished." Metaru whimpered again "You cannot even return to the place of your birth? That seems unfair to me....but I guess that's how it goes." Shadow was standing in the doorway, listening to every word _Who would have known Sonic would have been hurt so badly from something in his past like that? And here I thought he had it all as a kid...parts of his past are just as bad or worse then mine... _"Shadow I know you're there...you might as well come out..."

Shadow figure it wouldn't hurt to walk in the room, seeing as Sonic already knew anyway "And here I thought you had a happy childhood....shows how much I know you...." Sonic laughed "Most people assume I did...it's not always perfect for the hero. It had to be told sometime Shadow...I really don't mind, to tell you the truth...it feels good for people to know about it for me. It makes me fell a hell of a lot better!" Shadow nodded "I felt better talking about talking about the ARK too...I really thought it would piss me off for people to know, but not the way I thought. I guess I thought people would laugh about it." Sonic shook his head "Most people wouldn't be stupid enough to laugh at you!"

Dark was showing the others some of the magic items by the time the three were back in the kitchen. Dark had a small locket in his hand "This is an amulet of deviation. Magic users use it to predict the future to triumph over enemies who think they can out-wit them. Some magic users can even predict hundreds, even thousands of years into the future using something like this." Silver touched the locket, being put into a trance for some reason. Mephiles gasped "Silver! What happened?!" She turned to Dark "He's in a trance...but...why?"

Dark looked into his eyes "He's speaking with a spirit? Strange...I don't remember a spirit being in the locket before..." Dark shook his head at her "I-I can't bring him out...not until the spirit is done speaking with him." Sonic shook his head "....I forgot that amulet had him in it..." Mephiles glared at him "You knew?! What the fuck? Why didn't you say anything?!" Sonic flattened his ears "I just forgot i-is all..." Sonic grinned "It's nothing to worry about! He's not an evil spirit, I promise!"

_Silver ended up in some endless area, something that looked like the inside of the scepter of darkness. He glanced around, suddenly noticing a palace made of opal. Silver didn't know where he was, but decided to go to the palace, figuring he had no other choice. _"I wonder where I am? Am I in the amulet?" _Silver walked a bit, realizing the flowers at his feet_ "These flowers...they're made of....platinum, gold and ruby? I've never heard of that before....They sure are pretty..." _Silver bent down to touch the flower, which amazingly felt like a regular flower. The petals were soft in his fingertips. He bent down, and they amazingly had a sweet smell coming from them! Silver shook his head _"Other then what these flowers are made of, they seem to be like regular flowers....strange." _Silver picked a small blossom that shimmered in the sunlight and took it with him, wanting to ask about it if he saw anyone. Silver walked for a long time, seemingly forever before seeing anything new._

_Silver arrived at a river that was made of....wine? He got into a small boat, one made of sapphire and wondered where he was supposed to go. The boat suddenly started on its own path, startling him _"I wonder where I'm going? I hope I'm doing the right thing by going in this boat..." _It was some time, but finally the sapphire boat stopped in front of a forest. Silver wandered along an old path, not really knowing where else to go. _"The palace is getting closer....but why am I here?" _Silver walked to a tree, one whose leaves were made of emerald. The trunks of all the tree were made of tiger's eye. Silver knew there was something special about this place, but where was this place even at?_

_He followed the path longer, ending up at a crystal bridge that seemed to lead straight to the palace. The bridge was made of gold and had carvings that looked like they belonged in a history book. _"These look like carvings from greek club...looks like gods or something. Some are female, some are male, but others are....normal animals. All of them are hedgehogs that look completely different from each other." _He walked across the golden bridge, which was across a turbulent river below._

_Silver sauntered around awhile, spotting a silver staircase and running up it _"I hope I'm almost there..." _Silver ended up in a sparkling hallway, one whose walls were lined with paintings of different hedgehogs. Silver stopped at the first one. The hedgehog was a female, with large bat-like ears and green in color. She had vines on multiple parts of her body, with roses in red, blue and white. She also had yellow eyes, like he did. Silver stared _"I wonder who she is...." _Silver walked down the straight hallway, having no where else to go. He ended up in a room where there was many other hedgehogs. It was then he realized the amulet he had touched before was now around his neck. _"This amulet must be important...otherwise why would it be here with me?"

_One of the hedgehogs was coolly looking at him, then motioning for him to come over and sit near him. Silver figured he'd better do it, figuring if he didn't, he could be trapped in the amulet. Silver sat next to the hedgehog, who was pure white. He had purple tipping over most of his body, and a hot pink colored chest, with a aquamarine stripe across it. He had what appeared to be music notes on the stripe as well. His quills were thin and relaxed and hung down his back. He looked very calm, and his ears were bent halfway down the tips._

Meanwhile on the outside, Mephiles was by now, worrying why it was taking so long for Silver to be done. She finally lost her patience "Where the hell is he?! Sonic! I thought you said he'd be back soon!" Sonic shook his head "He's there for a reason...you see, that amulet...the spirit isn't an evil one...in fact, Silver's in a sacred area right now. He will return when he's finished,so just chill out Mephiles." Mephiles closed her eyes "You better be right Sonic, or you better hope someone can stop me from killing you!" she said in a venomous tone, disappearing into the floor and ending in the basement.

_Silver glanced around the room, seeing the one he saw the painting of earlier. The white hedgehog nodded at him, finally speaking. "You are one of the mind gift...that is a rare gift to have for us. I welcome you to the hall of the gods Silver." Silver's ear twitched _"You're...kidding me...right? How do you know my name?" _The hedgehog purred "I know the names of all mortals...we all do. It seems you have a hidden gift...I will give it to you now!" The hedgehog pulled out a small harp and played some song, making Silver's wristbands glow with energy. As soon as it had begun, it ended. Silver stared at him _"What was that?" _The boy nodded "you have come far Silver...you are rewarded for coming here! I have given you the gift of song, the gift only my type of hedgehog normally has. You now have the ability to use song spell magic." Silver then remebered the flower he took earlier _"Anything you can tell me about this? I found it earlier..." _The boy looked at the flower briefly "It is a flower I made Silver. I give mortals the gift of the arts and music Silver. I know you have friends on the other side....here is one for each of them. Keep that one for youself. It will never die, so do not worry about it."_

_Silver shook his head _"Who...um...are you?" _The boy gave him a blank stare "I am Melody, god of music poetry and all arts. You are in the Hall of the Gods. All of the hedgehogs here are gods and goddesses Silver. I will also give you another gift. Melody handed Silver an axe made of sapphire and adorned with a carved pentagram with a rose over it. Melody motioned to him, pointing at the axe "That is the crystal rose axe. It is a sacred axe that returns to the user if stolen or thrown, and its blades never dull. You will later need it to defend against an enemy that will destroy the world if you don't. I have chosen you to do this task. You must give that axe to the one the mortals call Dakuseru. He will know what it is and what to do with it. This is your weapon Silver; the sword of Rahyne. It is a magical sword that works in concert with Crystal Rose. It will defeat the worldly evil once and for all time Silver."_

_Silver went wide eyed _"B-but...there's a problem! Dakusaru is pregnant right now! Shadow wouldn't let him do that....he could get hurt!" _Melody nodded "There is nothing we can do about that Silver. The power prevents even us from intervening. He will get as much assistance as we can give, as will all of you and your friends. I can make it not escape until two months after the births, but that is as much as we can keep him sealed. It is in your hands and out of ours now Silver. All of us will assist you as we can." Silver nodded _"How do I leave..?" _Melody pointed to a glowing portal "Through there Silver. Show them this scroll...it explains everything." Silver grabbed the scroll and dashed out, into the mortal world._

Silver ended up on the ground for some reason, Mephiles grabbing his shoulder and kissing him "Where the fuck were you?! You even had Sonic worried!" Silver handed Dark the scroll "I was told to show everyone this..." Dark was staring at something, making Silver realize he was staring at the weapons "I'm supposed to give this axe to you...I was told by Melody to." Sonic gasped "You talked to the gods?!" Silver nodded "He was calm and told me about the 'power', something even they can't contain for long...no more then two months after the babies come. They can't keep him sealed for longer then that...its something out of their hands. Me and Dark need to train with these two weapons." Dark grasped the axe in his hands and got an excited look in his eyes "I CAN CERTAINLY USE THIS!" Shadow and the others(except Silver) sweat dropped.

Dark read the scroll out loud, Sonic translating it. Sonic couldn't believe it was true, that the amulet he had owned for 200 years was a portal to speaking with the gods. The amulet was around Silver's neck _The amulet around his neck must be a sign that the gods need mortal assistance from him. The gods used it once to speak with me during the resistance...they only did it to congratulate me on my work of gathering mobians to stop the war. They can't control the power? It must be really powerful if the gods can't contain it anymore. _Sonic nodded at him "We must do our best ever. The 'power' must be very strong if even the gods cannot contain it for much longer." Dark nodded "This says the two weapons sync together...and that me and Silver have to wield them?!" Silver whimpered "I've honestly never used a sword before..." Dark face palmed "Just....great! The world depends on someone who doesn't know how to swing a sword...christ..." Silver glared at him "Well....sorry I wasn't fighting in a war!" Dark was about to respond when Milotic intervened _"That is enough! Yelling at each other isn't making Silver a better swordman, or helping the situation!" _Dark and Silver were staring at her by this time.

Shadow shook his head "Thanks Milotic...she's right. Yelling isn't getting anyone anywhere." he turned to Silver "I can use a sword...I'll teach you." Dark didn't look at him "I know how to use a battle axe..." Shadow glared "I know you can Dark...no shit!" This caused another fight to start between the two of them. Silver felt like screaming, his voice coming out VERY loud. This caused everyone in the room to cover their ears, trying to block the sound. Silver grinned "Now that everyone's listening...we have more things to do then argue with each other. We don't have time for this! We need to start preparing!"

Sonic shook his head, to make his ears stop ringing "How did you do that Silver?! I thought only...did he....did he give you a gift?" Silver nodded "He said something about song spell..." Sonic laughed "So that's how you did that loud screech. That's known as Melody scream. It's a loud screech that is used to stun enemies." Mephiles shook her head "I thought only Melody hedgehogs could do that...." Sonic grinned "The god Melody gave him a magic gift...you should be proud Mephiles. The gods have chosen Silver and Dark to defend the world. That is the most important thing a mortal can be asked to do!" Mephiles stared at the ground "But...what is a power so strong that the gods can't contain it? If the gods cannot control it, what chance do we have of doing so?"

Metaru laughed "Your so serious about this! It would not have been given to us to protect the world, if the gods didn't think we had a chance!" Overlord and Mekkion nodded in agreement "We can do it if the gods think we can! We just must train!" Overlord looked over to Sonic "Hedgehog...could you possibly train Metaru, Mekkion and I? We could use training as well. That way, we can assist Dark and Silver in anyway we can!" Sonic nodded " I think we need all the help we can give them! Starting tomorrow, we'll start training!" Metaru's ears went flat to his head "Can we still go and...?" Sonic laughed "Sure we can get a pet still!" Shadow growled "That's a stupid idea faker...you shouldn't have pets when you almost have two newborns in the house!"

Sonic shrugged "I promised Metaru I would get him a pet...sorry." Dark had a sappy look on his face suddenly "C-can we get a kitten Shadow?" Shadow face palmed "I thought you hated pets Dark..." Dark whimpered "B-but I want one now! I want a kitten!" Shadow grumbled "Christ....fine! We can get you one! But this better not end up you not wanting to get rid of it in two days...no impulse pets..." Dark was grinning "Aww! But I wuv the kitties!" This cause Shadow to stare at him "Maybe we should check your hormones, like Mephiles suggested..." Dark's eyes widened "I'm just jealous is all." he crossed his arms against his stomach "Plus Shadow...kids like pets and I want one." He ended up pouting at Shadow, assuming that meant Shadow now HATED animals as pets.

Shadow threw his arms up in frustration "Fine! You can have your way....again!" Dark only giggled "Thanks Shadow!" He got up and _skipped _out of the room, disappearing into the outside. Shadow twitched "Did he just...SKIP!?" Silver laughed "He has issues...more then anyone in existence!" Mephiles only shook her head "That's what happens when someone like Iblis messes with you for that long..." Shadow growled at her "Iblis is that old too?!" She nodded "He was born in the same clan I was...he's my older brother....to tell the truth. He was tainted by project Solaris...That's why he became the flames of disaster. He was made more powerful, but it was too much for him to control." Silver raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't think he was that old, anymore then you, Dark and Sonic."

Mephiles frowned "Iblis was actually an adopted fire hedgehog in the clan, who one of the clans memebers found abandoned by his mother. Dark and I thik this is the reason behind Iblis' personality issues , not to forget his controlling tendancy..." Shadow glared at the ground "I better go find the hormonal overdrive before he starts doing daisy chains or something similar to that cause of his hormones."

Shadow found Dark picking dandelions and putting them in chains. Shadow grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, making Dark hiss at him "I'm busy Shadow! Kisses later!" Shadow only face palmed and shook his head at his insanity.


End file.
